


Long Live the King

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, What If story, longest fic I've done so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: What if Ardyn had a family when he was king, and lost them which spurned his need for vengence. However, not everything is as it seems...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> This was a fic request I got on tumblr from the lovely maty_yami. Thank you so much for being an amazing person, my dear! ^_^

 

 

_They say that every person suffers a great betrayal in their lifetime. And it is in that moment, one is often given a choice; a safeguard. A coin of Fate with salvation stamped upon it, to rescue those who were blind to the traitor of their trust when flipped. But when one gambles against the gods themselves, they should know that winning was never an option. A lesson you were harshly taught…._

_All your life, your family has tended to the gardens of the Citadel. It was hard work- but one you took pride in. And it was not uncommon for your father or the other servants to find you sitting amongst the flora and fauna, dirt across your face, playing a tune upon your ocarina. Your father often teased you, calling you his little nymph, a name that you carried like a badge of honor._

_“Oh, my little nymph,” your father chuckled. “You could charm the Kings themselves with your sweet melodies.”_

_It never failed to make you laugh at the irony of your father’s words. For it was only a decade later that you would meet him: the one that would claim your heart._

_The summer evening was uncommonly warm that day, causing sleep to elude you. And so, you left the uncomfortable warmth of your bed and walked the familiar hallways of the Citadel before coming upon the royal gardens. The scent of roses made you smile as you slowly walked through the grass to your favorite place within the garden. A simple gazebo, standing beside the edge of the garden and hidden by the roses that twisted around it. Sitting upon the bench that stood by, it allowed you to enjoy the view of the small lake and the cherry blossom trees that stood beside it like silent guardians._

_Lifting your cherished instrument to your lips, you closed your eyes and played, allowing your mind to wander._

_“You play beautifully.”_

_The sudden voice had startled you, causing the sweet melody you were playing to dissipate into the evening air. You turned to face the man who had caught you by surprise; dressed in fine clothes of black and grey he seemed as if he was part of the shadows themselves. His hair was a vibrant shade of crimson like that of a fine wine, surrounding strong features that surely belonged to an aristocrat. The man cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly at the abrupt end to your music. “I apologize, it was not my intention to frighten you.”_

_You stood immediately, dusting your skirt of dirt. “There is no need for apologizes. And I am sorry but, I must be going- “_

_“Will you continue?” The man spoke, causing you to halt in your tracks._

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Will you continue to play? Your music…I find it soothing.”_

_You looked down at your ocarina before meeting the man’s gaze. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the evening light, making you flush slightly at the intensity of his stare. “If you do not mind….”_

_“Not at all.” The man smiled, sitting upon the bench and gesturing for you to sit beside him._

_And so, your father’s words spoke true, for Ardyn had become bewitched by you, and you with him. So many nights you both spent in the company of one another, often ending with you playing music._

_But all good things do come to an end……_

_“Please, no! Not him, not my baby!”_

_“Shut yer trap, witch!”_

_The force of the backhand sent you spinning to the floor, the swelling of your cheek promising a bruise there. A round of mocking laughter echoed around the large throne room, causing fresh tears to fall from your (e/c) eyes._

_“Leave them be Izunia! I beg of you, do as you would to me; but spare my family.” Ardyn pleaded, his handsome face now bruised and bloodied from the force of his brother’s blows._

_“What is this? The King of Lucis; begging for mercy! Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Izunia sneered, gesturing to the guard holding your child. “Bring the boy here.”_

_“No!” both you and Ardyn shouted, the later collapsing from the force of a punch to the stomach while another guard twisted your arm behind your back._

_Izunia took hold of the sobbing child, his cries echoing around the throne room._   _He smiled down at the child, it’s cries slowly dying down to mere whimpers of discomfort. “What a lovely child you have been gifted brother. He even has your eyes!” The elder prince laughed, cradling your son gently across his chest, “Tis a shame his fate was doomed from birth.” And in one swift motion, Izunia removed the dagger strapped to his thigh and plunged it into the stomach of your child._

_“NO!” You and Ardyn both screamed in horror as the bundle fell to the floor, a crimson flower blooming across the ivory blanket. A cry of terror ripped from your throat as you collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down your face as you tried desperately to reach your baby with the guardsman restraining you. Izunia walked down from the steps, bypassing Ardyn who thrashed against his chains like a wild animal, before kneeling in front of you. He yanked you up by your (h/c) hair, the dagger in his hands trailing alongside your cheek; the once silver blade now stained ruby-red._

_“Do you not see, my dear? This is what that daemon has given you: nothing but pain and the corpse of your child. I hope it was worth it.” Izunia smirked before standing up once more. “Take her to the dungeon, she will stand trial for her association with this abomination.”_

_“No! Don’t take her too! Leave her be!”_

_Izunia turned to look at his brother, a mocking smile gracing his lips. “Oh, dear brother, what right do you have to give me orders? You could not save your child, and now you have damned your wife. Where is your power now ‘Chosen King’?”_

_“IZUNIA! IF YOU HARM HER I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!?” Ardyn screamed as he watched the guardsmen drag you away from the throne room. Your (e/c) eyes met your beloved’s golden iris’ one last time before the double doors slammed shut._

 

 

_It was cold, yet the temperature did little to bother you. Curled into the corner of your stone cell you sat, your tears turning to dry, heaving sobs. Your poor child; the spark of light that was the proof of your love for Ardyn…was gone. Ripped away from your embrace before departing this world forever. He sounded so scared in those final moments, his cries still echoing inside your mind. You_   _clawed at your hair as your sobs continued, begging for that accursed sound to stop as it taunted you._

_“Do not despair little nymph, all is not loss.”_

_Your head jerked upward so fast, you felt a brief spell of vertigo from the harsh movement. Standing before you, opposite the bars of your prison cell, stood a black-haired woman; clad in a kimono of black silk with white and gold embellishing. Though her eyes remained closed you could feel them pierce through your flesh and gaze into your soul. “…Who are you?”_

_“I have many names, but you may call me Gentiana; a Messenger.”_

_You rose shakily to your feet, eyes glaring in outrage at the woman that stood before you. “How dare you…How dare you show your face before me”_

_“Your anger is justified, but let it be known-_

_“Justified!? I lost my SON! MY HUSBAND!” You screeched, the anger and sorrow becoming too much for you to bare. “He was murdered, before my very eyes and I did NOTHING! My precious boy….my sweet King…. gone…all gone.”_

_Gentiana watched as you fell to your knees, hands clenching the iron bars of your prison, drowning in the ocean of your sorrow. She knelt beside you, gently grasping your hands; her own as cold as ice. “Your son knows you would have taken his place if you could have. And it is the love you hold for him that he will always remember.”_

_You stared up at the woman in surprise, her kind words a lifeline in the storm of emotions you felt. She opened her eyes briefly at you and smiled, “sometimes we forget…how fragile mortals can be….”_

“ _Yet you still forsook my husband.”_

_“In darkness the Accursed must walk, until that day when the King of Kings will come; purging our star of its scourge.” Gentiana gave you a sad smile, “you are brave little nymph. Though I ask you this: will you stand beside your King even in the darkest of times? Is your courage as strong as your love?”_

_You did not even ponder her questions, answering immediately with a nod of your head, eyes shining with the fire of determination. “Yes.”_

_“Then come with me, and we shall see if your words ring true.”_

_The door to your cell creaked open, before Gentiana spun on her heel, walking down the dungeon corridor. Quickly you followed, the once warm corridors of the Citadel feeling unbearably cold, with the temperature falling with every step you took. Your breath puffed out in small clouds as you shivered, following your guide throughout the place that was once your home. At long last you arrived at your destination: the royal gardens, frozen in ice. Large icicles clung to the cherry blossom trees while frost covered the ground; the roses you once loved now trapped in a prison of ice, forever frozen in a state of full-bloom._

_“When the King of Kings shall come, the true test will begin. For now; sleep brave nymph….and wait for the dawn.”_

_You shivered in the frozen air as the Messenger placed to fingers to her lips before gently pressing them to your forehead. Instantly the world seemed to stop; your limbs becoming heavy as the winter air creeped through your veins. Soon the death-like chill consumed your entire body, causing your legs to fail you as you fell backward into the lake with a small splash. As you sunk deeper into the water you watched the moonlight fade away as darkness clouded your vision…._

 

 

_“Awaken, little nymph, the time has come….” The Messenger's voice whispered into your mind._

“Dad, there’s someone in the lake!”

“By the Six! Someone call the physician, she’s still breathing!”

 


	2. Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 1. Enjoy! :)

 

 

Your head felt heavy as you slowly opened your eyes. Sunlight flittered through the window to your left as a light breeze blew the sheer curtains hanging beside it. As the fog cleared away from your mind you willed your arms to move, managing to clench your hand against soft cotton. Where were you? And was the one who brought you here to be branded a friend or foe?

“I see you are awake,” a deep voice spoke.

Slowly turning your head to the doorway, you took a moment to observe your visitors. A middle aged man stood before you with another man standing behind, their clothing suggesting the possession of influence. He wore a tailored black suit with a indigo vest and blue scarf; completed with a navy over-coat that came to his knees. His hair was a dark grey, matching that of his full beard and he carried himself with the air of a man of station. Though his intimidating appearance slowly diminished as he gave you a kind smile.

The second man reminded you much of Gilgamesh, his stoic expression betraying none of his thoughts as he kept his gaze focused on you. His appearance screamed that of a man of strength, the katana at his hip clearly not a mere piece of decoration. The man kept his eyes focused on you with his hand hovering near his weapon, ready to unleash it’s wrath upon you should anything occur.

“You have managed to cause quite a stir when my son found you in the lake this morning.” The bearded man chuckled, coming to sit in the chair beside the bed you laid in.

“I am sorry…” you croaked out, your voice raspy and soft from lack of use. “It was not my intention to cause trouble…”

“There is no need for apologizes, no lasting harm has occurred. Though I am curious as how you managed to enter the Citadel undetected.”

“I’ve always lived within the Citadel.” 

The two men frowned in confusion at your answer, sharing a look that made you rather nervous. “Miss, no one has ever seen you before until today. Please answer our questions honestly.” The standing man spoke, his pale blue eyes hardening into ice chips at your response.

“I do not understand….I’ve lived here all my life…” You spoke, your voice changing pitch as panic began to settle in your stomach.

“Please calm down, Miss; we just want to know who you are and how you came here.” The bearded man said in an attempt to soothe your nerves.

“No, I-I don’t know you! Leave me alone!” 

You shoved the man aside and out of his chair, taking him and his guard both by surprise before running for the exit. Yanking open the door you ran out into the corridor, causing the servants you passed to shout in shock. Blindly you ran through the corridors with the sound of boots echoing behind you, trying to escape whatever mad fantasy you had fallen into. You came to a halt when the shouting of what seemed like guardsman came from the front while footsteps came from behind. Immediately you turned right and bolted down the corridor toward the light that shone at the end as fear pumped your feet to move faster. The sudden exposure of sunlight caused you to wince, raising your arm to shade your vision as your eyes adjusted. You tried to catch your breath and paused; recognizing the scent of fresh grass and flowers. 

You were within the Royal Garden, the place you had so often tended to with your father. Where your beloved knelt before you to ask for your hand in marriage. It all looked as before; cherry blossom trees surrounding the lake with the bridge, gazebo with roses twisted all around, even the gardenias you’re your father had planted when you were a child. And yet…you could not help but stare in wonder and horror at the city skyline that the garden overlooked.

Buildings as far as the eye could see, some even taller than the Statues of the Old Wall, no longer made of stone but metal and glass. Long, winding bridges flowed through the city like rivers of black water while large metal boxes upon wheels moved like salmon up a stream. Above your head you saw the tell-tale shimmer of a magic-barrier, encasing the entire metropolis within it. You fell to your knees at the sight, staring in disbelief at the appearance of the Crown-City. What happened to your home? What was going on?! You felt as if the world was crumbling beneath your feet as you tugged at your hair in a panic, wishing with all your might for someone to save….

“Hey, it’s you.”

The voice startled you out of your mental breakdown, causing you to turn around to the source of the voice. Behind you stood a young black-haired boy, dressed head-to-toe in black, gazing at you curiously. “Are you okay Miss? When we saw you floating in the lake, we thought you had drowned.”

“Yes….I am fine. And I believe it is you who I owe my life.” You gave a small, shaky smile to the young boy, bowing your head in gratitude, “thank you.”

“Er, your welcome.” The boy said, a slight blush dusting his pale face. “So, what’s your name?”

“….(f/n). May I…ask what your name is?”

“Noctis, but you can call me Noct.” The boy cocked his head to the side as he stared at you, “how did you end up in the lake?”

“I am not sure. I remember…ice….and a cold chill. Then darkness….”

Noctis frowned at your words, “that sounds weird.”

“Yes, I suppose it does,” you laughed, his innocence feeling like a breath of fresh air. “But…it is all I have. And that will have to due for now.”

“Noctis!”

You both turned to see the beard man who had spoke to you earlier alongside the katana wielding soldier and another bald man, both glaring at you with hardened eyes. The bearded man kept the kind smile on his face, but his tense posture spoke volumes of his emotional state. “Noctis, I see you have found our…guest.”

“Yeah, I wanted to show her the gardens,” the black-haired boy spoke. His excuse was a poor one, but it caused you to smile nonetheless.

“That is rather kind of you. But I must speak with our guest privately now. Will you please excuse us?”

The boy nodded before tossing you a smile. “Bye (f/n)! I’ll see you later!”

You waved a silent farewell to Noctis as a maid ushered him away from the gardens, leaving you alone with the three men. The tension was so thick it could be sliced with a knife, making the serene garden seem more like a blood-covered battleground. You turned to look at the three men before you, the tears falling from your eyes taking them by surprise. 

“I believe you had some questions.”

 

 

“I see…so you are as much in the dark as we are.” Regis sighed, resting his chin upon his laced fingers.

You nodded, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze and instead focusing upon the edge of the grand, oak desk sitting before you. Cor, the man with the katana, had his eyes closed in thought while Clarus, the bald man, kept a neutral face though his eyes shot you a look of pity.

“I am sorry I could not help you,” you mumbled softly.

“It is I who should apologize to you, Miss (f/n). It was our intention to help you, not submit you to a prison interrogation.”

“Yet you choose to tend to my wounds instead of tossing me within your dungeon. For that, you have my eternal gratitude, King Regis.”

Regis gave you a small smile, “your most welcome (f/n). Though with the gaps in your memory being present, there remains the situation regarding your livelihood.”

Though it was only a partial lie, you felt horrible about saying it to the very people who saved your life. Yet there was so much you did not understand, and explaining it to someone would only worsen your situation. No, you had to first discover the truth for yourself, if only for the time-being. “I will take any job you have, so long as I have room and board,” you pleaded.

“Your Majesty…the Kingsglaive is still recruiting members.” Cor spoke for the first time since the start of the meeting. “Perhaps we could send Miss (f/n) there.”

“That is a rather serious occupation,” Clarus added.

“It will be no trouble to me. I can do it.”

Your answer was said with such conviction, even Cor raised an eyebrow in surprise. The three men all shared a look before turning to face you once more.

“Very well then; welcome to the Kingsglaive Miss (f/n).”

 

 

_The sound of music echoed around all around as he walked through the familiar garden, like an alluring call to weary travelers. You sat perched upon the same bench, beneath the gazebo of white roses, ocarina pressed to your lips. Beside you sat the small cradle where your son laughed at the cheerful notes you let dance around the air.  Glancing upward you smiled, the very sight taking his very breathe away._

_“My love, you’ve returned!” holding out your arms you moved to embrace him, allowing Ardyn to bury his nose within your (h/c) hair._

_“Yes my dear, I have come home….”_

_“But I’m afraid your too late.” You spoke, moving away to show the dagger that was imbedded in your heart, blood pouring down your dress. “You could not protect us…”_

_Ardyn backed away from you in horror as the once beautiful garden transformed into a decaying ruin. He stared at your body lying upon the floor with the corpse of your son as he fell to his knees, black tears falling from golden eyes. “No! Don’t leave me! Don’t take her too, please! Stop, stop, STOP!”_

Ardyn’s eyes snapped open immediately, sitting up right as sweat-drenched sheets pooled around his waist. He rubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion, sleep alluding him once more. Once more he dreamed of you, the sweet music you once played a light within the shadows of his mind. Yet the fantasy never lasted long when the nightmare revealed itself. Oh, how he missed you, his beloved Queen. The suffering you and your innocent child had endured at the hand of those accursed gods…they will  **pay**.

“I will avenge you my nymph, I swear it.” Ardyn snarled as black tears fell from his eyes.

 

 


	3. Ch. 2

 

 

It is surprising how time seems to pass in an instant during moments of joy, yet slow to a crawl in times of misery. For your enlistment within the Kingsglaive seemed to pass in a mere instant. 

Having been nothing but a gardener all your life, and later a Queen, the change in profession was difficult for you at first. Cor and Clarus were hard teachers; and your lack of experience did not deter them of their merciless lessons. During your training, it appeared that you had a natural affinity for ranged weapons over melee weapons; choosing a beautiful bow as your glaive. Cor did ask why you choose such a primitive weapon, given the fact that a pistol was a far more practical in battle; yet you refused to switch. Though the Marshal did not worry about you for long when one sparing session, he discovered you laced your arrows with a paralysis poison you concocted on your own. It appeared your intimate knowledge of botany had more uses than to just make a pretty garden.

And while you trained your body, you spent your free hours trying to piece together the mystery of your survival. Records of Ardyn, yourself, and even Izunia no longer existed; and all that remained of your past seemed to have faded within the sands of time. All you remembered was that black-haired woman and the bitter cold before waking up within that guest room. It seemed that the only accounts of those ancient times were your memories of them; and you intended to hold onto them with all your might.

Yet despite the challenging physical training you went through, it felt good to have the ability to protect yourself. It often made you wonder if you had such skills before…would your son and Ardyn still be alive? Such thoughts frequently invaded your mind during the day and evening hours, typically in the form of nightmares. And it was during such times you retreated into the Royal Gardens; the familiar surroundings offering what comfort it could to you. A habit that many noticed….

“Why do you like the gardens so much (f/n)?” The young prince once asked you.

“I find it…very peaceful,” you answered.

“Oh, I thought it was cause you liked the flowers.”

“Well, the flowers are indeed beautiful. Is there one that you prefer your Highness?”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the question. “No way, flowers are girly.”

You laughed, “perhaps; but flowers are not only planted for their beauty. They also have special meanings as well.” Looking over the garden, you then pointed to a hydrangea bush across the way. “Hydrangea’s symbolize heartfelt emotions, meaning one can use it to express gratitude for being understood. Or they can be used to show negative emotions, like heartlessness.”

“That’s a little weird. Why not just say what you someone to hear?”

“Sometimes it is easier to speak with our actions than our words. And you can insult someone without them knowing.”

The young Lucis Caelum dissolved into a fit of laughter at your words, “Okay, I guess flowers are not that bad.”

And so, the young prince would sometimes join you within the Royal Gardens, occasionally bringing Ignis, Gladiolus (the later turning red as you offered the flower he was named after) or Prompto with him. Slowly but surely the boys managed to worm their way into your heart as your friendship with them grew.

But time waits for no one, and soon the young boys that often sat with you in the gardens were no longer children anymore. However, it caused you to realize the lack of change with your own person, something you hoped no one would take notice of. But the revelation of your ageless appearance only added questions to the mystery of your arrival, ones you were unlikely to receive.

And it was during one fine spring day that your collection of questions would grow even more.

 

 

_“We’re not going to last much longer here!”_  Libertus shouted over the coms.  _“What’s the holdup Crowe?!”_

_“Almost there, I need some more time!”_

_“Don’t worry Glaives, the Cavalry’s on her way.”_  Luche replied.

Every glaive glanced upward as arrows began to soar over the battlements, whistling through the air before imbedding themselves into the flesh of the daemons. Crowe glanced over her shoulder and grinned, “About time you got here, Lieutenant!”

“I’m sorry I am late,” you spoke, already knocking back another three arrows. “How much time do you need Crowe?”

“A few minutes is all!”

You nodded, “Then it’s time to get to work.”

Lifting your bow, you took aim and fired, allowing the three arrows to soar through the air before you jumped off the battlement. Feeling the power of the King’s magic, you warped to each arrow, taking the time to knock back another arrow. When you warped to the third arrow you took aim at one of the behemoths and fired, striking directly into its eye. The behemoth screamed in pain, allowing you the chance to warp to your arrow and unsheathe the dagger on your thigh before plunging it into behemoths skull. The monster gave one final roar before collapsing to the ground, allowing you to jump off its back. “Are you all okay?”

_“Nothing wrong over here, thanks Lieutenant,”_  Crowe panted.

_‘All glaives, fall back! I repeat, all glaives fall back to the second marker!’_

The sound of thunder then echoed across the battlefield before a pillar of fire fell from the heavens. You quickly moved behind the remains of a fallen building, coming to a halt beside Nyx and Libertus as you watched the powerful display of elemancy. But soon your efforts became all for naught as a horrid scream caused every glaive to turn, a feeling of dread filing each one at the appearance of the Diamond Weapon daemon. 

_‘There’s no way we can take down that daemon. I’m ordering a full-retreat, be sure to make it back alive glaives. For hearth and home.’_ Captain Drautos ordered across the coms.

“You heard the Captain glaives, let’s move!” you shouted, helping up a fallen glaive. 

“Lieutenant (f/n)! Nyx and Libertus are still unaccounted for!”

“Luche, take the others and head back to the extraction point.” You spoke, knocking another arrow onto your bow before launching it into the air.

“Yes Lieutenant, but what about- “Luche asked before you vanished into thin air, warping back onto the battlefield.

Skidding to a halt on the desert floor, you retrieved your arrow and moved quickly to the fallen Libertus with Nyx. “Are you both alright?”

“I’m fine, but Libertus needs medical attention.”

“You take him and I’ll cover you.”

“Roger that Lieutenant!”

Quickly the three of you warped to the extraction point, barely avoiding tumbling into the gorge of Taelpar Crag. Panting heavily, you watched as the Niflheim fleet withdrew over the horizon before turning to the encampment, Drautos' face twisted into an expression of irritation. 

Seemed the Captain was going to be less than pleased with you…

 

 

“Would you care to explain why you disobeyed a direct order, Lieutenant (f/n)?”

You remained quiet as you walked toward the throne room with Drautos, the taller glaive giving you a look of suppressed anger. Despite being of a lower rank, you had been a member of the Kingsglaive longer; having trained Nyx, Crowe, Libertus, and even Drautos when they first enlisted. Regardless, you showed respect for Drautos and his position as Captain, even though some choices did not settle with you in the slightest. One of which being Nyx and his disregard of a command during the most recent battle at Taelpar Crag.

“I left to retrieve Nyx and Libertus, that is why.”

Drautos sighed, “While I applaud your compassion, we cannot spare any soldiers in this war. I give orders expecting them to be followed, regardless of the consequences.”

“I saved those boys because it was in my power to do so. I will not stand by and do nothing Titus.”

“Very well, but do not blame any but yourself should you end up dead.” He grunted to you. 

The doors to the throne room opened and Drautos walked inside while you lingered within the Northern corridors. You always refused to enter the throne room, preferring to speak with King Regis in his study should the need arise. Even though so much time had passed; it felt just like yesterday when you watched the death of your child as your husband was dragged away for execution. It was a memory you would rather keep buried and as a result, you refused to enter the throne room. And though many thought it strange, they were kind enough not to ask questions.

As you waited for Drautos to finish briefing the King and his Council, you saw an attendant rush past you and into the throne room, causing you to frown in confusion. Not long after Drautos emerged, gesturing for you to follow him toward the side corridors beside the throne room. “We have a situation,” he spoke.

“What is it?” 

“Niflheim has sent an envoy.” Came the voice of the Marshal, already waiting for the both of you, “and I don’t believe it is to announce their surrender.”

The three of you watched from a hidden alcove within as the doors to the throne room entered, revealing Niflheim’s emissary. “Hello there! Hello, good day to you…and you. Well met, my dear Lucians.”

_**Impossible….** _

It felt as if the entire world had stopped. Time simply halted and you felt your heart begin to race as you looked at the figure before you. It was impossible; yet there he stood. 

Your beloved King.

The same messy magenta-red hair you would so frequently run your fingers through was now crammed underneath a black fedora. His charcoal black floor-length coat swished about his boots, accentuating his already impressive height. And that handsome face you remember kissing in those stolen nights within the gardens made tears of disbelief pool within your (e/c) eyes. Was it truly him?…

“Permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself nonetheless. Ardyn Izunia: Chancellor of Niflheim, at your humble service.” The emissary spoke before bowing dramatically to King Regis.

It was too much for you to bear so you turned away, silently retreating to the Royal Gardens. You walked all the way to your little sanctuary before letting your tears fall from your eyes. It was him! Ardyn was alive! But..how? And was it truly your husband? Though as you remembered the appearance of the envoy, you could not help but see the similarities; all of it much too convenient to be a look-alike. Yet if it truly was Ardyn…why did he remain the same? Was he as trapped as you were?

There were too many questions and you had no one to answer them. Sitting upon a bench beside a cherry blossom tree, you let your face fall into your hands. Was it truly him or was it all just a cruel jest?

“(f/n)” Cor spoke, coming to a stop in front of you. “Are you alright? You left so suddenly.”

“I am alright. Is…Is the meeting over?”

“Yes, and King Regis wishes to speak with us.”

 

 

There was a tense silence within King Regis’ study with said monarch resting his chin upon his laced fingers, eyes closed in thought. “(f/n) …I have a request for you. This is not an order, and you may refuse it if you wish.”

“What is it, sire?” you asked kindly.

“I would ask you to see Noctis and his companions safely to Altissia.”

“The prince and his friends are no longer children, sire. They have grown into fine young men; are you certain that my presence would be necessary?”

Regis smiled sadly, “it is true my son has grown, but he is still young. And while I cannot guide him through all his trials…I can at least have someone look out for him in my stead.”

“I will do what I can, sire. For all of them.” You answered, bowing your head respectfully.

“Thank you (f/n). You put my mind at ease.”

“When shall we set out?”

“Tomorrow,” Clarus spoke. “The arrangements have already been made. And (f/n) …please look after Gladio for me.”

“I will do my best.”

“Than that will have to suffice.”

 

That evening consisted of you packing what meager belongings you had come to possess throughout the pass 12 years into a small travel bag. The four boys had already been alerted your addition to their little field trip, which made them all rather pleased. Though you did not look forward to being crammed in a car for long periods of time. As you stood outside the Citadel, Cor waiting with you beside the Regalia that was parked at the curb, you watched the four boys approach after their final meeting with Regis.

Much had changed from the young boys that used to sit in the garden with you, all of them now taller than you; even though it was only slightly in the case of Noctis and Prompto. You loaded your satchel into the boot of the car and smiled as the boys spotted you.

“Hey (f/n), good morning!” Prompto, the ever-cheerful ray of sunshine all but shouted at you.

“Likewise, Prompto, I trust that everyone is ready.”

“Now more than ever.” Noctis answered, still yawning despite it being 9:00 in the morning already. 

“Hope you don’t mind the squeeze.” Gladio apologized, as the five of you entered the car.

You laughed, “I’ve been in worst situations, I will be fine.”

“Very well then, who shall drive first?” Ignis asked.

“Oh, can I! Please?”

“Very well Prompto, the driver’s seat is yours.”

The engine soon roared to life as Prompto lifted the E-brake and pressed the accelerator, driving you away from the Citadel. You watched the buildings fly past as you all exited Insomnia and headed toward Altissia.

Yet for some reason you felt a deep sadness, feeling as if there was no turning back for you….

 

 

 


	4. Ch. 3

 

 

“One…two…three, push!”

You felt the car shift ever so slightly forward as the four boys began pushing the Regalia. It was an embarrassing situation to fall into, but nothing could be done about it. With the car broken down and no way of contacting Hammerhead for a tow; all that was left to do was push the vehicle yourselves. However, the boys refused to let you push alongside them, despite your protests, and instead had you sit in the driver seat to steer the car.

“Unbelievable,” Noctis grunted, sweat pouring from his face.

“We let ourselves get carried away.” Ignis added, pushing the bumper beside Gladio.

Prompto panted heavily, “look, these things happen.”

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen,” Gladio huffed out irritably. 

“Are you all certain you don’t want my help?” You asked, watching the four struggle to push the heavy vehicle. “We will arrive at Hammerhead much faster if we all push the Regalia.”

“Hey, you are helping (f/n),” Prompto grinned. “Someone has to steer the car.”

“Don’t worry (f/n), we’ve got this. Besides, you better enjoy the space while you can until you’re squeezed between Gladio and me again.”

You smiled, knowing all too well that it was now a matter of pride and manners for the four boys. “Very well then gentlemen, I will leave you to it. But I’m afraid we still have quite a while more until we reach Hammerhead.”

“Huh? Are you serious?! The map said that Hammerhead was right next door.” Prompto moaned in despair.

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Yeah it looks that way, on a map of the world.”

“The world is a big, old place,” Noctis sighed heavily.

“Filled with wonders,” you said, slowly turning the steering wheel of the car to prevent it from drifting off the road. It was a long way to Altissia; and you only hoped there were no more delays.

 

 

Upon arriving at Hammerhead, the news of the Regalia’s repairs was less than ideal; the work taking the rest of the funds that Cor had given the five of you. And with a lack of transportation and money, the situation had become dire. Fortunately, Cindy was kind enough to lend all of you some gil for the evening; making you sigh in relief at the possibility of staying at the caravan instead of in the outdoors. Ignis, ever the gentleman, refused to have a lady crammed into a tent amongst four men and had presented you with your own, smaller tent.

Though with the lack of funds, camping was going to be occurring more frequently if you could not earn money. So Noctis decided to accept Cindy’s offer of a hunt in exchange for a discount on the repairs.

“Wait a minute Miss!” Cindy called to you, causing you to look back. “Paw-Paw wanted ta speak with ya in the garage for a sec.”

“I guess…we’ll just head out and take care of the varmints ourselves then.” Prompto said, crossing his arms behind his head.

“The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave. Will you be alright by yourself (f/n)?” Noctis asked.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “I will be fine. Do not forget I am a member of the Kingsglaive; I will be alright. But do be sure to be safe out there, and come back soon.”

“You heard the lady, let’s go.” Gladio called to the other three, already making his way across the road.

Watching the boys leave until they vanished into the wilderness, you returned to the garage where Master Cid was currently sitting upon what appeared to be an ancient lawn chair. The old mechanic gave you a hard look, as if he was appraising your skill, before offering you a bottle of Jetty’s soda. “So, you the glaive Reggie sent,” it was not a question, but a statement.

“Yes, I am Lieutenant (f/n). Is there something you wished to speak with me about, Master Cid?”

Cid chuckled, “not in the slightest, girlie. I just don’t want ya interferin’ with my lesson for those boys is all.”

“You do not want me to assist them?”

“Look girlie, I know you’ve had a hard life. I can see it in yer eyes,” those words caused you to turn your gaze to the concrete pavement. “You know that life ain’t kind out ‘ere, somethin’ those boys need ta learn if they’re ta survive. And they ain’t gonna learn it if yer out there holdin’ their hand.”

“I see….” You whispered, twirling the Jetty’s bottle between your fingers.

“Best ta teach them now for it’s too late,” Cid grumbled, taking a swig from his own bottle. “It’d only be worse later.”

“I take it King Regis asked you to do so,” you smirked in good humor.

Cid let out a barking laugh. “Why do ya think he sent y’all ta me?”

 

The four did not return until the following morning, having been too far away to make it to Hammerhead before nightfall and instead camped at a nearby Haven. Prompto kept shouting about a giant bird that nearly killed Noctis while the prince corrected his friend’s exaggerated details. When the car was finally finished with its repairs, Prompto insisted on a photo with the Regalia before you all set out on the last leg of your journey within Lucis. When you looked at the photo with the five of you alongside the beautiful car, you insisted he make a copy for you, which the cheerful blonde happily promised.   

As you drove further south, the desert region of Leide soon began to melt away as the scent of salt danced across the breeze. 

“Hey, I see the sea!” Prompto cried out in delight.

“I ‘see’ it too,” Noctis teased.

“That’s Galdin Quay.”

Gladio grinned, “kinda makes me want to go for a dip.”

“Is…that a big mountain behind it?”

You shook your head, “no, it’s an island called Angelgard.”

“No one goes to Galdin for an island though. They go to relax and get massages,” Prompto laughed.

“And savor the seafood, it’s famously delicious.” Ignis commented as the Regalia drifted down the hairpin turns to the shoreline.

“Looks like we’ll have to see it for ourselves.”

Slowly Ignis reversed the car into the nearest parking before cutting the engine. You exited the vehicle and couldn’t help the grin that spread across your lips. The sun shinned brightly upon the crystal blue water, making it sparkle like liquid sapphires. The scent of salt perfumed the air so heavily you could practically taste it upon your tongue as the wind blew back strands of your (h/c) hair. Having lived within Insomnia for 12 years now, the oceanic view was shockingly different from the metropolis skyline of the Crown-City, the peacefulness reminding you of the Royal Gardens that you missed terribly. 

“It’s beautiful….” You whispered aloud.

“And yet by all accounts, it pales in comparison to Altissia,” Ignis spoke, locking the car doors.

“All we need is the ferry and we can see it for ourselves.” Gladio added as you all walked toward the pier.

The hotel was certainly expensive, if the well-dressed guests were anything to go by, making you feel out of place in your casual attire. Laughter echoed around the restaurant from visiting families while the scent of delicious seafood wafted through the air.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

You froze mid-step as if petrified by a Naga daemon, the warm atmosphere suddenly becoming colder than the Glacian’s cadaver. Slowly you lifted your eyes to the figure of your husband standing before you. He smiled mockingly to your companions until his eyes fell upon you.

All at once the world seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of you as golden eyes clashed with your own (e/c) eyes. It truly was him; the man who haunted your memories and plagued your dreams since the day you first met in those secluded gardens. Yet it felt as if you were gazing at him from across a yawning abyss; as if you were miles apart instead of 5 feet in front of each other. Despite how close you were, you felt further away from him than ever before. Ardyn seemed to gaze at you in disbelief, his mouth parted ever so slightly in shock as a look of horror flittered briefly across his face. Though as quickly as the expression appeared, it was gone, hidden behind a façade of charm.

“The boats bring you here?” He spoke, his eyes still locked upon your form, as if he was speaking only to you.

“What about them?” Prompto asked nervously.

“Well, they’ll not take you forth.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “and what’s your story?”

He smiled and walked past Noctis and yourself, “I’m an impatient traveler…ready to turn ship. Though the cease-fire is getting us no where.”

The chime of metal echoed through the air as Ardyn tossed a coin toward Noctis, Gladio managing to catch the piece of currency just before it hit the prince’s face. “What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?”

“Consider it your allowance~.”

“And who is it that is allowing us….” you spoke, your voice barely a whisper.

Ardyn allowed his eyes to settle upon you once more, a smirk twisting upon his face as he raised his arms in a dramatic manner. “A man of no consequence, my dear.”

As the five of you watched him depart, you felt your shoulders trembling with an emotion you had not felt for a very long time: fear. Again, you were left with more questions then answers, but you did know one key fact. Whoever that man was…it was most certainly not the Ardyn you knew.

 

 

**No! No, No, NO!**

Ardyn continued to pace restlessly within the confines of his personal airship, having just departed from the failed treaty signing within Insomnia. It was impossible! How could she, his beloved Queen, be alive?! Was this humorless jest a final act of spite for the Immortal Accursed?

He sat heavily upon one of the passenger chair’s, slamming his fist into the metal wall beside him. Ardyn refused to believe that it was truly you. He had suffered in darkness for too long to be fooled by a simple doppelganger of his love. And yet…perhaps it truly was you. How desperately he wanted to hold you in his arms, feel the warmth of your skin once more as you wrapped your arms around him. It was a pathetic fantasy; but it also caused Ardyn to feel something he had not for a long time: hope.

“Fly to Galdin Quay,” Ardyn ordered.

The MT pilot simply nodded its mechanical head before turning the ship to the coast. Landing away from the resort, Ardyn disembarked the ship and warped stealthily to the shoreline. He hid in the shadows and waited in silence, waiting for you to appear. And at long last you came, leaning against the balcony of your suite, looking out to the ocean.

Your (h/c) hair fell in soft waves down your back as you began twisting it into a braid over your shoulder. Gone were your casual attire, instead dressed in a simple camisole with a pair of sleepwear shorts, allowing Ardyn a lovely view of your (s/c) legs. He would have stayed there for all eternity if he could have, the sight of you like a glass of water to his parched throat. Was it truly you? After so many years, did the gods finally decide to show mercy to his damned soul? 

Ardyn searched through the pocket of his coat, carefully retrieving the object within. It was nothing more than a simple ocarina, ancient in it’s design but polished to perfection. He let his fingers trail across the porcelain instrument before turning his gaze to you once more as you retreated into the room. It would seem he would have to keep a closer eye upon the young prince and his merry band. Perhaps he had found his sweet nymph once more…

 

 

_The sun shinned brightly across the morning sky, cherry blossom petals falling all around you. You walked across the familiar cobblestoned paths, humming softly as your fingers danced across the petals of the flowers you passed. Soon darkness clouded your vision, the rough skin of a man’s hand brushing against your eyes as a chuckle sounded in your ear._

_“I thought I’d find you here, my dear.”_

_“Oh? And what would the King be searching for?” you giggled._

_“A kiss, from the sweet nymph that has bewitched him.”_

_You lowered the hands covering your eyes and spun around, only to scream in horror. Dark, prominent veins was spread across too-pale skin, like cracks across a shattered mask. Black sludge poured from his eyes and mouth; his sclera now obsidian and making it seem like his golden iris’ were glowing._

_“What is the matter, my dear? Does the darkness frighten you?”_

_Slowly you backed away from Ardyn as the garden began to fall into ruin. The plants perished as the shadows crept across the ground like a plague. He grinned at you like a couerl, taking hold of your wrist in a vice-grip and pulling you closer. “Together at last…how long I’ve **waited** ….”_

_The shadows began clawing at your body until the floor collapsed beneath your feet, pulling you into oblivion…._

 

You sat up in an instant, breathing heavily as you looked about the room with wide, terrified eyes. It was all…just a nightmare; nothing more. 

“Are you alright (f/n)?” Prompto asked kindly from his seat on the armchair.

“Yes, I just had a…bad dream is all.” You answered, standing up and stretching your arms above your head. “Where is Ignis?”

“Looking for breakfast. Noct is still asleep, as usual.”

“I’m up now,” Noctis groaned, sitting up from his place on the bed.

Ignis returned to the room and looked toward Noctis with a look of pity and concern. Noctis frowned in confusion, “what’s with the look?”

He ignored Noctis’ question and handed the paper in his hand to you and Gladio. “It’s all over the papers…”

You glanced at the title and felt the blood leave your face at the headline:  **INSOMNIA FALLS!**

 


	5. Ch. 4

 

The drive back to Insomnia was silent, no one wanting to speak after reading the paper this morning, every article speaking of the same topic. Insomnia had fallen; taken by the Empire.

“I hope…everyone’s okay.” Prompto spoke, unable to take the tense silence any longer.

Noctis huffed, “lot a good hoping is gonna do.”

“You mustn’t lose faith,”

“Really? Can faith stop a fleet of Imperial Dreadnoughts?” Noctis sneered.

Gladio sighed, “just give it a rest.”

“My old man had plenty of faith- “

“Enough, Noctis.” You interrupted, your sharp tone silencing the young prince like a teacher would a misbehaving child.

“The Empire lied. They betrayed us.”

“Conjecture gets us nowhere, we’re searching for the truth.” Ignis answered back.

Noctis slouched against the chair, refusing to look away from the window. “All you’ll find are lies…like that ceasefire….”

You sighed softly and wondered what could have happened to the Kingsglaive. All morning you had tried to call someone, anyone, to find out what was going on; yet none answered. Not even the Marshal or Clarus responded to your messages, nor did Nyx or Drautos try to contact you. And as the silence continued, you began to fear for the worse.

“Look at the size of those things.

Glancing out the window you saw the sight of two Imperial Dreadnoughts flying overhead. With the appearance of the airships, it brought your thoughts back to the meeting you watched between King Regis and Niflheim’s ‘emissary’. Did he truly plan to invade his own city? His own home? You remembered your nightmare from the previous evening and wondered what happened to the King you fell in love with.

“Looks like they won’t be signing that peace treaty…” Prompto said softly.

Speeding past Hammerhead, the Regalia continued toward the West Gate until Ignis slammed on the brakes. In front of the car sat several parked vehicles and their owners, all looking toward the MT tank that stood guard with several units of soldiers. “They’ve set up an inspection point,” Ignis announced, clenching the steering wheel in anger.

“Then we’ll just have to take another route.”

Swerving to the left, Ignis blazed down a small dirt road beside the Wall, coming to a halt once the road ended. Hopping out of the car you unsheathed your bow before following Noctis, who was already rushing ahead of you. Patrolling the small alleyway were several Niflheim soldiers, all of them armed for battle.

“You wanna take ‘em out?” Gladio asked, summoning his massive two-handed claymore.

Noctis glared at the armored Niffs, “oh yeah. Those scrapheaps are gonna wish they had a treaty to protect them.” 

The trek up to the hill was long and tedious, with soldiers constantly coming for the kill. By the time you had finally arrived the slight drizzle of rain had become a torrential down pour of water, soaking through your clothes. You gazed at the once beautiful view of Insomnia’s suspension bridge and Wall with a expression of sorrow and horror as plumes of smoke rose into the sky. A crackle of radio static emitted from Prompto’s phone until a signal was finally caught.

_“After ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional items have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.”_

“Keep it on,” both you and Gladio urged Prompto.

Prompto jumped at the demand, causing the phone to slip and tumble onto the ground. “Don’t bother!” Noctis shouted, causing the blonde to pause.

You immediately got out your phone, once again trying to contact anyone within the Kingsglaive as the others tried to contact their own family and friends. At last, one of you managed to reach someone. “Hello? Cor?” Noctis spoke, “the hell’s going on?” the response causing you to sigh in slight relief.

“We’re outside the city; with no way, back in…. Makes sense, are you serious? What about ANY of this makes sense?! The news just told me I’m dead! Along with my father and Luna!” Noctis continued to shout into the mobile phone.

Though you could not hear what the Marshal was saying, it became clear once you saw the look of shock on Noctis’ face before he turned back to look at the fallen Insomnia. His shoulders shook ever so slightly before he mumbled a soft “right…” into phone as his hand fell to his side.

“What did the Marshal…have to say?” Ignis asked, breaking the silence.

“……He said he’d be in Hammerhead.”

“And the King?” Gladio questioned.

Noctis did not reply and simply turned around, walking back down the hillside. The four of you slowly followed the young prince; knowing there was no turning back now.

 

 

“Your Highness, I am glad you are safe.”

Having left Insomnia for the final time, you and the four boys managed to return to Hammerhead with no troubles in search of Cor. And it seemed there was no rest for the Immortal, as the Marshal had already left the garage and proceeded to the Leide Hunter Outpost by Keycatrich Trench. Though instead of Cor, you were greeted by Monica Elshett; another member of the Crownsguard when you arrived.

“Lieutenant (f/n), it is good to see you again.”

You smiled, “Likewise Monica, I’m glad you are safe.”

“What happened to the others?” Gladio asked.

“Most of the Crownsguard didn’t make it, and it was all we can do to escort Lady Iris out of the city.”

Gladio sighed, a weight lifted from his shoulders; “I owe you guys big time.”

“Head toward the tomb, the Marshal awaits.”

Following Monica’s instructions, the five of you walked toward the Tomb of the Wise. Though you had never seen a Royal Tomb; you could not help but shudder as you walked toward the small, stone building. There was a deep magic that lingered within these walls…

“At last, your Highness.” Cor spoke when you entered. 

“Yeah, you wanna tell me what I’m here for.” Noctis replied, his voice monotone.

“The power of Kings, passed down from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebear’s power is your birthright, and duty as King.”

Noctis snorted, “my duty as King of what.”

“Now is not the time to question your calling,” Cor argued, causing Noctis to tsk angrily. “A King is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince…. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

Pale blue eyes narrowed in anger as the Marshal glared at the prince. “How long will you remain the protected? The King entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“Entrusted it to me? Then why didn’t he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left?! WHY- “Noctis paused, leaning upon the sarcophagus, eyes closed to prevent tears from falling. “Why did he lie to me?”

“Noctis…” you spoke, taking a step toward the prince. “He didn’t want you to remember him as a king. In the time he had left, he wanted to be your father. And though it may seem selfish, King Regis wanted to see you flourish and become the King you were meant to be…. even if it cost him his life.”

“I-…. I guess he left me no choice then….” Noctis whispered, standing tall once more.

Holding out his hand, the short sword began to glow, rising into the air before plunging itself into Noctis’ chest. He winced slightly before a transparent outline appeared, circling around his body as the light faded from his chest. 

“The power of Kings goes with you, your Majesty.”

 

 

After exiting the Tomb, Cor lead the five of you further into Keycatrich Trench where the next Royal Arm resided. However, upon locating the entrance, Cor requested that you journeyed back to the Outpost with him and let the boys go in alone. Waving farewell to your companions you followed the Marshal back toward the Outpost. “It won’t be a true measure of strength should you have to baby them,” he explained.

“I understand, but I don’t believe that is all you wanted to speak with me about Cor.” You asked, walking beside him.

“I assume you are wondering about the events within the Crown-City after your departure, especially the events of treaty-signing.”

You nodded fiercely, “of course! Why didn’t the Kingsglaive respond to my calls? Such an attack would have been prevented easily!”

Cor stopped walking once the two of you passed the protective fence and turned to face you. “The Kingsglaive was part of a coup ‘d’état and worked with Niflheim to capture the Crystal.”

Your blood ran cold despite the desert heat, eyes widening in shock upon hearing his words. It had to be a mistake, there was no way! Yet Cor was not the type of man to mock you in such a cruel manner; ever the honorable soldier. You placed your hands over your mouth, appalled at the news. “What…What of Nyx? And Crowe? Libertus? Drautos? Were they…. were they all a part of it?”

“Crowe died on assignment before the siege. Though I am afraid Libertus was aiding Niflheim alongisde Galahd refugees with several other glaives. As for Titus and Nyx, I don’t know what became of them…. I’m sorry (f/n).”

“So, I…I am all that remains. The last glaive….”

Cor nodded, “I am afraid so.”

You leaned against the fence, letting your hand fall across your face. “I trained them, you know, back when Galahd was laid to ruin. I still remember Nyx vomiting the first time he tried to warp unsupervised, only to become bedridden for 2 days afterward….”

“There is only so much we can teach, (f/n). Sooner or later they must make their own choices, and live with the consequences.”

“I know…. they did what they believed to be right….”

“For hearth and home,” Cor hummed.

“…For hearth and home.”

 

During the boys’ absence, you managed to fill Cor in on the events that had happened so far. Yet when you spoke of your arrival at Galdin Quay, you did not tell Cor about Ardyn. It was wrong to lie to your friend and superior officer and it made you feel terrible; but you felt as if you had no choice. There were too many questions surrounding both of your appearances that you still knew nothing about. And with the loss of Insomnia, you were quite certain the Marshal and the boys would not take kindly to the intimate relationship you shared with the ‘Chancellor of Niflheim.’ No, you had to find out the truth for yourself first.

When the boy’s returned with a new weapon added to Noctis’ Armiger, Cor thought it best to test the boys fully, allowing them to aid in the infiltration of an Imperial Base. Though the battle was rather hard fought, you all emerged triumphant with a new destination to find: Lestallum.

“Lestallum? The city that is powered by the Meteor of the Six correct?” You asked Ignis.

“Indeed. And that is where Iris will be waiting for us.”

“I’m just glad she’s okay.” Gladio spoke, leaning back against the car’s rear seat.

From a tourist’s point of view, Lestallum was defintely different from Galdin Quay. For starters, it was unbearably hot with only the slightest hint of a breeze sweeping across the town. And while Galdin Quay was luxurious and calm; Lestallum was rustic and buzzing with life from its residents. Venders lined the streets with carts selling all manner of items; books, food, curatives, ingredients, weapons, accessories, and much more! You grinned widely at the market district, the Bazaar reminding you of a certain King’s first time within a Bazaar….

 

_‘How do I purchase items?’_

_‘You select what you wish to acquire then barter for it. When you both have chosen a price you feel is acceptable, you may pay for it.’_

_Ardyn gave you a devious grin, ‘so I can lower the cost however much I wish?’_

_‘Should the merchant find it acceptable,’ you laughed._

_It turned out Ardyn would be the one laughing, having charmed every merchant you passed to severely discount the price their merchandise. You could not help but wonder what their faces would look like if they knew the same man was King of their own nation. Suddenly a beautiful rose filled your vision, causing you to give Ardyn a look of confusion. He simply smiled, ‘for you, my dear.’_

_You smiled, taking the flower delicately within your hands as you breathed in it’s scent. ‘Thank you, Ardyn….’_

 

“(f/n)? Hey, you alright?” Prompto asked, nudging you slightly.

“Of course, just wondering what restaurant we should try first....” 

Gladio laughed, “let’s see Iris first; then we’ll eat.”

Arriving at the Leville, Gladio spoke with front desk recptionist about his sister while Ignis reserved rooms for the night. When Iris walked down the staircase, she beamed happily at the sight of all of you, immediately running to her older brother for a hug. “Gladdy! Look at all of you, holding your own out there.”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Prompto grinned.

Iris laughed, “I’ll bet. You guys are staying, here right?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Great! There’s so much I want to tell you all. And you can stay with me (f/n), so you don’t have to be crammed with the guys.”

You smiled, “thank you Iris, but I’d like to explore the city a bit more before I turn in.”

“Hey, no objections here. We’ll see you later then?” Noctis asked.

“Of course, good night everyone.” You said before exiting the hotel.

Prompto sighed, “she’s been acting different since we talked to Cor.”

“Everyone mourns in their own way, all she needs is some space.” Ignis clarified as they watched you leave.

 

 

The sun had already set as you walked down the main thoroughfare and toward the Outlook, the flames from the Meteor coloring the evening skyline beautiful shades of blue, purple, and orange. You thought about all your fellow glaives, now only to be remembered as traitors despite their efforts to protect their homeland. And though there was no confirmation, deep down you knew that Nyx and the others no longer remained on Eos. You hummed a soft melody under your breath in honor of your friends, but paused. What...was that?

Soft notes of music began to dance through the air, the same notes that you were humming under your breath. There was only one person who knew that song….

Quickly you left the Outlook, following the music like a starving beggar would the scent of food. Faster you jogged; the sound coming from outside of Lestallum. Without a second thought you sprinted into the darkness, eager to catch your prey. Despite the late hour, you could navigate your way with the aid of your flashlight and the moonlight overhead, chasing away the shadows. Louder the music became as you pushed onward until suddenly the music stopped.

Looking around, you now stood within a small clearing, the lights of Lestallum twinkling in the distance. Before you lay a small field of wild flowers and a simple rock structure, upon which laid the source of the music you had followed here: your ocarina. Gently you picked up the instrument up, the porcelain apparatus bearing the brunt of time’s passing despite its polished appearance.

“It seems the gods have shown their mercy.”

You turned around and there he stood; hair the color of wine covered by a old fedora as golden eyes seemed to glow like dying embers in the moonlight. He slowly closed the distance between the two of you, as if afraid you would disappear at the slightest moment before you both remained only a single stride away from each other.

“…. Ardyn?” you spoke hesitantly.

His eyes brightened at the name as a small smile graced his lips. “Hello, my sweet nymph.”


	6. Ch. 5

 

 

 

“Hello, my sweet nymph.”

You stared at Ardyn in silent awe; your mind a hailstorm of thoughts and emotions at the sight of your husband. It was him…it truly was him! Emotions long buried began to rise to the surface and tears started to cloud your vision.

“I don’t doubt you have questions.”

“I- yes but…I don’t know where to begin. How are you here? Alive? I thought…Izunia…”

Ardyn chuckled, “my dear brother refused to sully his hands in such a manner and had simply imprisoned me on Angelgard instead. A shame, as I would not have been so generous.”

You frowned briefly at his choice of words, but smiled nonetheless. “I am glad you are safe, my King.”

“Ah, you’ve no idea how long it has been since I’ve heard those words.” Ardyn smiled, cupping your cheek gently before wrapping his arms around you. “I have missed you so much, my Queen. Long have I wished to see you once more….”

“It’s alright, my love; I am here.” You whispered, burying yourself deeper into his embrace. The familiar scent of sandalwood making you smile as you clung to your beloved. Nothing else mattered; so long as you had Ardyn by your side, you knew that everything would be alright in the end….

“Yes…and those damned gods will regret taking you away.”

It felt as if an icy wind had swept through your entire being, causing you to look up at Ardyn in shock. “What are you talking about?”

“Those so called ‘Astrals’, who destroyed our family once our purpose was served,” Ardyn growled. 

You let your hands fall to your sides as you slowly took a small step back. “Why Ardyn? Why does that matter? I don’t understand….”

The look of sorrow that crossed his face broke your heart as he caressed your face. “Why? For years I’ve done nothing but what they desired, and for what? To be cast out as unclean and have all that I held dear taken from me. I am simply finishing what they started.”

Immediately you pulled away from Ardyn, your smile disappearing instantly. “Finishing? Ardyn…you invaded your own kingdom. Killed hundreds and manipulated people like pawns; people you once cared for with all your heart…. That is not the king I know.”

“Oh, my sweet (f/n), you still do not understand.” Ardyn grinned, the expression looking more sinister and twisted than kind and heartfelt. He gripped your arms tightly, causing you to wince in pain at the immense pressure. “I am doing this all for you, for the pain that you and our poor son suffered.”

“Ardyn…you’re hurting me….”

“I have lived with these horrors for too long.” He mumbled under his breath, no longer even hearing you. “For many years I pleaded for mercy, and instead they forsook me and stole all I loved. And now you have returned to me, my sweet nymph.”

You watched in horror as black sludge began spilling from Ardyn’s left eye, much like the nightmare you suffered from days ago, before it fell onto your cheeks. His veins, now black, became visible under his flesh as it spread like spider webs across his face. Quickly you pulled away, hands immediately unsheathing your bow, “Ardyn **STOP!** ”

He froze, taking in your offensive stance and terrified face; now splattered with black stains. Ardyn rose a hand to his face and wiped away the sludge that was streaming down his cheeks like obsidian tears. A deep pang of guilt mentally slapped you across the face when you saw his hurt expression, causing you to lower your bow. But soon his hurt turned to rage as he glared down at you; his impressive height making you feel even smaller.

“So, this is how you truly feel.” He murmured, the words colder than ice and sharper than steel. “You side with those who took your own child away!”

“….What happened to you?…” you whispered trying to turn away until his hand snapped out and grabbed your wrist, causing you to yelp in pain.

“What is the matter, my dear? Does the darkness frighten you?…”

Without any thought, you tore your hand away and fled into the darkness, ignoring Ardyn’s calls to you. Blindly you ran through the shadows, tears falling from your eyes as adrenaline pumped through your body, pushing you onward. What had become of your beloved husband? 

A loud groan echoed through the air, followed by a roar and the clink of metal. You skid to a halt as an Iron Giant appeared from the shadowy abyss that bubbled beneath its feet. Muttering a curse, you tried to sprint around the massive daemon, only for it to swing its inflamed sword. You ducked quickly with the blade missing you by mere inches. Scrambling to your feet once more, you took off again to flee from the monster, only to feel the distinct pull of magic.

Glancing backward you saw the Iron Giant swing its hand forward and glow crimson red as the gravity magic began pulling you toward it. You desperately tried to latch onto the grass, but it was all for not as you flew backward and had the daemon’s sword slam into you. Stars began dancing in your vision as you slammed against the ground, hearing a unsettling crack upon your landing. As your vision began to fade, you saw another figure dispatch the Iron Giant and the thumping of footsteps approaching you. Looking upward you saw the shadowy outline of your savior before the darkness consumed you…..

 

 

_You slowly opened your eyes; shutting them immediately at the sudden glare of sunlight. Blinking a few times to gain your bearings, you looked around to see that you were within the Royal Gardens once more. Sitting upright, you glanced about the garden in confusion, wondering how you managed to return to Insomnia.  
_

_“This is your Haven, Forgotten Queen.”  
_

_Spinning around you saw a woman standing there. A familiar one of black hair and an equally black kimono; “Gentiana…” you spoke aloud. “What do you mean? What is this place? And where is Ardyn?”  
_

_“This place is simply an illusion, one that offers you comfort.” The Messenger answered, walking beside the lake. “Here, we may speak freely from the Accursed.”  
_

_“_ _Accursed? Do you…mean Ardyn?” You asked, standing up. “Why do you call him that?”  
_

_Gentiana turned to face you, her eyes managing to pierce your very soul, despite them being closed. “For every light, there is a darkness. For the King of Kings, that darkness is the Immortal Accursed. And soon he shall purge our star of its scourge, and restore light unto the world.”  
_

_You stared in horror at the Messenger, her words filling you with dread. “What have you done to him?”  
_

_“A king’s duty is to their people, and your beloved had accepted his task with pride.”  
_

_“You lied to him! Cast him out and left him to linger on in this world, taking_   _everything from him!”  
_

_A cold wind blew through the garden, causing you to shiver and fall to your knees. The temperature plummeted and frost began to cover your body as a blizzard swept through, changing the peaceful atmosphere. “Did you not respond similarly? Were you not abhorred by the monster he had become? Perhaps I was wrong about you, little nymph.”  
_

_“….you’re right.” You sighed, your breath coming out as plumes of smoke. “I was not brave, but scared. We had both changed from our trials, and instead of accepting him, I abandoned him like so many others. But…” you turned your gaze to the divine entity, eyes hard and determined, “I will not let him suffer alone any longer. You may see it as foolish, but I will stand beside him…. until the end.”  
_

_Immediately the world stopped, as if time itself had frozen under winter’s icy grasp. Slowly a smile spread across Gentiana’s lips, her eyes opening to show the warmth lingering in their dark depths. “Then go forth and show him the truth of your heart, little nymph….”_

As you opened your eyes, the first thing you registered was the scent of medicine. Turning your head to the left and right you tried to get a view of your current whereabouts. Wherever you were, it was certainly not Lestallum, let alone the Leville Hotel. The room was made completely of steel, and was large with multiple beds of uniformed appearance lined up in two separate rows. Curtained screens stood between each bed to provide some semblance of privacy, with the ones around your own bed partially closed. 

“You have returned.”

Turning to your left, you saw Ardyn sitting within a chair at your bedside, legs crossed and fedora placed upon his lap. His golden-amber eyes were colder than the Glacian’s cadaver and gazed at you without any emotion. It was as if a flame had been extinguished within him, leaving not a bit of warmth. A gaze you certainly deserved…

“Ardyn,” you spoke, relieved your voice was not rusty from disuse. “How long was I unconscious? And…what is this place?” 

“This place happens to be the Infirmary of Aracheole Stronghold within the Region of Duscae. As for how long you were unconscious, that would be about 24 hours; give or take a few.”

“I’ve been gone an entire day?! Noctis and the others must be worried sick!”

Ardyn smirked, “there is no need for alarm; I am sure his Highness believes you to be unharmed.”

You frowned at his choice of words, but breathed a mental sigh of relief. Noctis and the others knew you were not one to be taken down easily; but if Ardyn had somehow informed them that you were safe, they would be less distracted in their mission. Glancing back at Ardyn you bit your lip, not quite sure what to say after the spectacle that you caused the previous evening. “Ardyn I-….Why did you safe me?”

He remained silent, his cold gaze still locked upon you. “You could call it a gesture of Imperial good will.”

“Ardyn, after what I did to you…I did not deserve such a gesture. What I did was cruel, and after the life you had I- “

“Who told you about that?” He snapped.

“….The Messenger, Gentiana.”

Ardyn stood up, turning his back to you, shoulders shaking with laughter. “Ah, of course! The icy witch sticks her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Ardyn laughed harshly, “And I suppose she told you what a horrid monster the ‘Accursed’ was. Impure of body and soul I believe are the words most often used.”

“Yes, she did,” you answered him. “And she is correct; you have changed Ardyn, as have I. We are not as we once were.”

“Then why do you remain?!” Ardyn snarled, spinning around to face you, “Run! Leave me, as they all did! There is nothing to stop you, so go!”

Golden eyes met (e/c) eyes as the two of you held each other’s gaze. Carefully you leaned forward and grasped his hands within your own, feeling the warmth of his skin and the smooth leather of his gloves. 

“Ardyn, for the past 12 years I have thought of nothing but you and our poor son. I wished to see you two more than anything in the world. And when I finally got that wish…I forsook it because I did not wish to see what you had become.” You let your fingers loop between his own, enjoying the contact; “Yes, we have changed; and perhaps not for the better. But…I know that despite that, I still love you.”

He stared at your interlinking fingers as your words sunk in before looking to you once more, the look of anger replaced by one of sorrow. “(f/n)….I am not the man I once was.”

“Then I suppose I will just have to charm you once more,”

Ardyn chuckled, “seems I won’t stand a chance.”

 

And so it went; for the next few days as you rested Ardyn remained at your side, regaling you with tales of his existence. Some stories were sad, others humorous; but none of that truly mattered to you. What you loved most of all was knowing that even though so much had changed, you still found it easy to care for the silly man. And while he spoke of his time on Eos, you told him of your arrival at the Citadel and journey as a member of the Kingsglaive. He couldn’t help but marvel at the combat skills you acquired and feel a slight bang of gratitude to the late King Regis for taking you in, if only a little.

It was uncomfortable at first, but carefully you both peeled away each other’s armor plating and bore your scars to one another once again. And slowly trust began to form once more between you two, but not all at once. For every step forward one of you took, the other would take two steps backward. It was difficult; but it was at least progress.

Though the day soon came when your injuries had healed to a point where bedrest was no longer required, meaning it was time for you to return to Noctis’ side once more. 

“The young prince is currently making his way toward the Vesperpool, where we shall await him. I’m quite certain your reunion will be a touching one.”

You laughed, “I’m sure those boys will have a lecture for me instead.”

“Not unlikely, so do prepare yourself.” Ardyn chuckled as he led you toward his automobile and holding the passenger door open. “After you, my dear.”

You blinked in surprise, “we are traveling by car?”

“How else are we to get there? And don’t worry, I am certain you will enjoy the ride (f/n).”

Looking to the vehicle, you could not help the grin that came to your face. The car was certainly Ardyn’s, that was for sure. Painted a magenta-red the exact shade of his own hair with a white racing stripe down the middle from bumper to bumper. Being a convertible the roof was down, allowing you a view of the dark leather upholstery of the interior. Along the side was a few stickers while a red moogle pom-pom was pinned atop the antenna. Over all it was a lovely car, if a little eccentric in appearance and advanced in age.

“This is quite the car,” you spoke as you slid into the passenger seat.

“I believe I will take that as a compliment.”

The car roared to life and Ardyn drove out of Aracheole Stronghold and onto the road, heading north-west to the Vesperpool. The drive was rather long, but you were both content to sit in silence and enjoy the scenery, with Ardyn humming merrily aloud. When the two of you finally arrived, you sat within the car for a few extra minutes after Ardyn cut the engine, thinking of the words you should say.

“….I will be in Altissia within the following days,” Ardyn spoke, turning to face you. “We can speak once more there.”

“Of course,” you nodded.

“I also wished to give this to you.” Ardyn continued, placing your old ocarina in your hands, “it belongs with you….”

Ardyn I- “you paused, before giving him a small smile. “I will see you again.”

“Until our next meeting, my sweet nymph.”

 

 

To say the boys lectured you was an understatement. Prompto had hugged you so fiercely, you were certain your ribs might have cracked again had Ignis not interfered. Curious as to what caused your injuries, you told them you were attacked by daemons (which was technically the case) when Ardyn saved you. Though they were suspicious of Ardyn’s so-called ‘heroic’ actions, they begrudgingly thanked the older man, who smirked smugly at them the entire time.

While waiting for the doors to the Steyliff Grove to open, the boys spoke to you of their encounters and the blessings that Noctis was to collect from the Astrals. You smiled at Prompto’s enthusiasm when he spoke of Ramuh blasting an Imperial base to pieces as well as their encounter with Ravus before heading toward Cape Caem. Noctis and Ignis did question you to be sure you were not troubled during your time in Imperial hands, which you answered with a truthful no. Unfortunately, due to your weak state, you had to wait outside while Commodore Aranea Highwind escorted the boys to the mythril, as you would be more of a hindrance than assistance.

When the boys returned, you told them Ardyn had already left while Aranea offered the four of you a ride back to Lestallum. You were certainly surprised to see the Disc of Cauthess missing the meteor, which was when Ignis spoke of the Empire slaying the gods like they did Shiva. It was surprising news; but you knew that with Ardyn at the helm, there was no stopping it, especially with that prophecy.

“By the way, where’s Gladio?” you asked on the flight back to Lestallum.

Prompto shrugged, “not sure. The big guy said he had something to take care of.”

“I just hope he’s okay…”

“He’ll be fine. You should really just enjoy the extra space while you can,” Noctis added.

You laughed, “no problem.”

Upon arrival, you were asked to help with an issue at the power plant; though this time Noctis travelled inside alone. When he returned at a few hours later with the ‘hunter’ you were not surprised to see it was Gladio behind the helmet. Though the King’s Shield did have some choice words for you about exploring at night and daemons before pulling you into a hug, glad for your return. With the mythril prepared and the five of you reunited, it was time to set sail for Altissia. If only you knew of the changes that were to come….


	7. Ch. 6

 

 

Ardyn sat within his hotel suite for the past several hours, not in the mood to listen to that obstinate secretary nor the brooding High-Commander. He twirled a wine glass between his thumb and forefinger as he recalled the events outside of Lestallum several days ago. Seeing (f/n) again had sent his mind spiraling into an abyss of emotions; ones he had all but locked away for centuries. Now that he knew she was not some trick sent by those damned Astrals, everything changed. He knew she would never accept the truth of what he did, his hands were stained with too much blood already. 

Yet you still uttered those three simple words: I love you.

At that moment, the facades he had used to trick so many people had crumbled at those very words; ones he had not heard for a long time. And for a moment, he was simply your Ardyn, the one who was charmed by a beautiful woman and the music she played. And it was a moment he wanted to last forever.

But in truth; Ardyn was tired. He had lingered in this world with only the company of daemons to haunt him for too long, and he wanted out. And nothing would stop that…not even you.

He flung the wine glass against the wall in anger before letting his head fall into his hands. “My sweet nymph…I’m sorry.”

 

 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to go sailing like this.”

You had to agree with Prompto there, as the scent of the sea and the wind blowing through your (h/c) hair was quite refreshing; completely different from the grassy fields of Duscae and the busy metropolis of Insomnia. The boat soared across the water taking the five of you toward the Walls of Water, leaving Lucis far behind. 

“Not many chances living in Insomnia,” Gladio agreed.

“Out here it’s just us and the horizon. It’s amazing, it’s life-changing!”

“We’ve quite a way’s to go until we reach Altissia, so continue gushing to your heart’s content.”

“No objections here,” you grinned, watching the sapphire blue waters rush past.

“So, next on the docket is Leviathan.”

Gladio frowned, “what sort of deity are we dealing with?”

“A serpent,” you answered casually.

Ignis nodded, confirming your reply; “who is said to embody the roar and rage of the sea.”

“We’ll have to ‘sea’ for ourselves.” Noctis spoke.

“Yeah, we can’t have Lady Lunafreya do all the heavy lifting. You must be so psyched to see her!”

“Luna?”

“Who else Noctis?” you laughed, making the prince flush red with embarrassment.

“Well, we need to make sure she’s alright before anything else.”

“Indeed; her well-being is top-priority,” Ignis added.

Gladio huffed, “don’t like this going down on Imperial turf.”

The Shield’s words caused your mind to wander back to Ardyn, who was likely in Altissia already. It was true that you still loved the man, but you also knew that desperate men did desperate things….

After about 40 minutes of sailing, the yacht came to the entrance of Altissia; the famed Wall of Waters. Altissia was without a doubt one of the most beautiful places you have ever seen. The city sat within what appeared to be one enormous waterfall with aqueducts connecting every section of the floating city where gondolas could be used for transportation. Large stone statues of angels stood like city guards before the gates, reminding you of Insomnia’s Old Wall. And with the ancient architecture all around it felt almost as if you had traveled back to your childhood.

“You want to check Weskham’s place out?” Gladio asked.

Prompto grinned, “yeah, let’s all go to Maagho!”

“Perhaps we’ll even make it in time for tea.”

“Why not? I’m famished,” you spoke as the five of you strolled down the boardwalk.

As you continued to the nearest gondola station you nearly bumped into Noctis, who had suddenly stopped and was listening in on a conversation nearby.

“They’re extending the exhibit for Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress!”

“The Vivienne Westwood? I thought that was for memorial for her passing?”

“Well, it’s a memorial for her safe return! Let’s go see it while we can.”

You cocked your head curiously to the side, having seen several articles about the dress while you were in Galdin Quay. Though there was no photo of the dress at the time, you did wonder what the famed gown looked like due to everyone gushing about its magnificence.

“Could that be the dress we read about in the papers?”

Ignis nodded, “doubtless; the designers name is the same.”

“Perhaps we should go see it. I’m sure our young groom is curious as to what his bride was to wear,” you smiled.

“I don’t know, might still be a sore spot; what with his wedding getting called off.”

“Who say’s we can’t call it back on? It can still happen!” Prompto replied.

“True enough, let’s keep an eye out for it.”

And sure enough, you all spent the day sight-seeing across the city, looking for the elusive wedding dress. Navigating the city’s layout was rather challenging, with some sections only accessible by gondola. But at long last you followed the crowds toward the boutique where the dress stood on display.

“And that’s the dress, my word,” Ignis whispered in amazement.

The dress was a beautiful white sleeveless floor-length gown with twin tail lapels that flared out from the sides of the waistline. A half skirt partially covered the main skirt about halfway down with an asymmetrical bust. Completing the gown was a pair of matching fingerless evening gloves that also acted as detached sleeves. All around the display were people, each one admiring the magnificent work of art that was to be worn by the Oracle.

“Everyone looks so happy. And it’s all because of this one dress.”

“I suppose you truly are a symbol of the peace Noctis,” you spoke.

Gladio grinned, “after we tie up all the loose ends we could start thinking about the ceremony.”

Noctis approached the dress and stared at the gown, though you couldn’t help the smile that stretched across your face when you saw his gaze shift to the photo of Lady Lunafreya. “Yeah…I’ll think about it.”

 

As the sun began to set across the water, you all managed to find your way to Maagho, where Weskham greeted the five of you with open arms. The sly restaurant owner managed to inform you of all the recent news regarding Leviathan and the status of Lady Lunafreya before Secretary Camelia Claustra graced you with an invitation for negotiations. One that made you more worried than relieved.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted.” Noctis yawned loudly.

“And tomorrow we have much to discuss with the Madame Secretary. Perhaps it would be best if we turn in for the evening.”

“I know I am looking forward to my own room,” you sighed.

“Same, and a moment of peace away from Gladio’s snoring sounds like heaven.”

“You wanna run that by me again?” Gladio growled, causing you and Noctis to laugh at Prompto’s nervous expression.

Arriving at the Leville you made your way upstairs toward your room. It was a small suite, but a luxurious one nonetheless. The room was split in two, with one side hosting the bed and the other acting as a small lounge area consisting of sofa’s and a coffee table. You couldn’t help but laugh as you heard Prompto’s cry of joy from the hallway at the enormous space that was to be his room. Taking off your shoes you walked out onto the balcony which overlooked the piers and waterfalls of Accordo. Sitting down upon the railing, you searched your pockets for a few seconds before retrieving your ocarina from within. Closing your eyes, you placed the instrument to your lips and began playing.

After a few minutes, you felt the air shift and the familiar scent of sandalwood drift throughout the room, causing you to smile. Yet you continued to play your music, allowing the notes of the melodious tune dance between the two of you. As the song came to an end you felt strong arms slowly wrap around your waist as Ardyn pulled you closer to his chest. “Hello, my dear,” he whispered to you.

“If I recall, I did not ask for room service,” you teased.

Ardyn chuckled before spinning you to face him, a sly grin on his lips as golden eyes flashed with amusement. “Forgive me my dear; despite my many skills, I am powerless when it comes to affairs of the heart.”

You smiled brightly, allowing a hand to caress his stubble-covered cheek. “I am so happy to have you again, my King.” You spoke before placing gentle kiss against his lips.

He hummed in appreciation before returning in kind, nibbling your lower lip for permission. You happily agreed, allowing his tongue to invade your mouth as your hands traveled up his back, wrapping around his neck. Ardyn let his hands wander beneath your bottom before lifting you effortlessly into the air and pinning you against the wall. You broke the kiss off as the need for oxygen became too much, leaning your forehead against Ardyn’s. 

“Ardyn…will you stay with me?”

He remained silent for a moment before kissing you softly on your lips. “…if you will have me.”

“Now and forever.”

Ardyn lifted you up once more as you kissed his lips before placing you down upon the bed, kicking off his boots in the process. You removed his over-coat and tugged off his scarf while he leaned closer, nipping at your neck. He pulled off your sleep shorts and admired the view of your black panties before tucking his fingers within the waistband and sliding them off you. You grinned cheekily at him as you removed his belt and slid his trousers off, “someone is rather excited.”

“I have not lain with my wife for several years, so I am rather anxious,” he laughed.

“Then allow me to apologize for the wait….”

 

You slowly blinked as you gained consciousness once more, the morning light shining across the room. Sitting up from the bed you covered your naked body with a sheet, looking about the room for Ardyn. You blushed at the memory of last night, knowing it had been literally years since you were intimate with your husband, but Ardyn was all you remembered and more. 

Entering the lounge, you wandered around the room and frowned, wondering where Ardyn was. Before you turned back to the bed you saw a small paper atop the coffee table beside your ocarina. Flipping open the note your eyes widened as you read the one word written upon it, causing you bit your lip enough to draw blood. 

“You fool…” you whispered to yourself, the note crumbling slightly against your vice grip. The elegantly written **_Goodbye_** becoming smeared with your tears.

 

 

If your morning was bad, the rest of your stay in Altissia was horrid. The awakening of the Hydraean was disastrous with Altissia being practically destroyed by the Tidemother’s wrath. And while no civilians were injured, Lady Lunafreya had perished in the crushing waters.

Several weeks later when Noctis had recovered from his Trial with Leviathan, the five of you were off the water and onto the rails toward Niflheim. The destination: Gralea, to retrieve the Crystal once more.

“So…we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae.” Prompto spoke cautiously.

You turned your gaze away from the passing scenery to look at the four boys. So much had changed within the span of a week, and none of it for the better. Gladio had refused to speak to anyone while Noctis had all but locked himself away inside his own mind, mourning the loss of Lunafreya. Poor Prompto tried to lighten the mood as best he could, but all his attempts were in vain. And Ignis remained as stoic as possible to hide his frustration and sorrow at the loss of his sight. Meanwhile you tried to battle the anger and hurt you felt at Ardyn’s disappearance, feeling more alone now than when you thought him dead.

…It seemed that your journey has begun to finally take its toll on all of you.

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica.” Ignis clarified, scared eyes now covered by sunglasses.

“Oh…Are you sure you and (f/n) are up for that?”

You sighed softly as you looked back to the window, knowing why Prompto was concerned. For the past several weeks you had been feeling ill, fatigued from the slightest of tasks, and unable to keep anything down. You told the boys you were fine, but in truth you felt as if you were being crushed from the inside out. Yet you refused to make them even more concerned than they already were; you were a grown woman and a glaive, you handled tougher situations than a bout of the flu.

“The wounds have mended…eyesight is a matter of time.” Ignis sighed, “and I am sure (f/n) will be alright.”

Gladio stood up from his seat, walking toward Noctis with an expression of irritation. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?” Noctis snapped irritably.

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae.” Gladio growled angrily, “you need to grow up and get over it.

“I am over it. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Gladio grabbed a hand-full of Noctis’ shirt, glaring down at the King of Lucis. “Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone who has it worse off than you.”

“Let go of me.” Noctis demanded.

“How’s that ring fit ya. You rather carry it around then wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You don’t think I know that? -“

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you too, and for what!?” 

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis roared.

The two paused at Ignis’ tone, but Gladio tsked irritably. “You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!” Noctis shouted, shoving the Shield away.

“Don’t do this!” “Hey, knock it off!” Both you and Prompto exclaimed, trying to separate the two in vain as Gladio pushed you both away. You felt the world spin as you gripped the chair beside you to prevent yourself from falling, trying to hold down the what little food your stomach had left.

“I get it, alright?! I get it!”

“Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already!” Gladio yelled back.

Noctis glared back at Gladio before spinning on his heel and marching away, Prompto calling out his name before Gladio silenced him and left in the opposite direction. The blonde sighed before moving over toward you, placing a gentle hand against your back. “Are you okay (f/n)?”

“Yeah just…dizzy is all.” You answered back, rubbing your temples to soothe the headache that began to form.

“Maybe you should wait on the train while we go to the tomb….”

“I…” you paused, glancing to Ignis. You knew that his pride would not allow Noctis to leave him behind. And with Ignis and yourself incapacitated, you wouldn’t want Prompto, Gladio, or Noctis to worry about you while Ignis needed help himself. It was as Cor said, it was time for them to grow up.

“I suppose I’ll stay.”

 

You waved farewell to the four as the elevator took them down into the bowels of Fodina Caestino, praying that would not be the last time you saw them. Sitting down upon a bench you watched the waves crash against Cartanica’s shoreline, trying to mentally will the headache that racked your brain to faded from existence. Whatever the bug was that was bothering you was starting to get on your last nerve. The only thing that you could think of was-

“Excuse me Miss?” one of the station workers spoke. “With the sun starting to set, I’d like to ask you to turn in for the night. Can’t be too careful these days…”

“Of course, thank you.” You replied kindly.

Walking back to the station you stopped beside the merchant carts, staring at the items presented. Calmly you walked over and grabbed the box closest to you, “I’d like to purchase this.”

“Certainly,” the older woman said with a knowing smile. “Good luck, dearie.”

“Yeah, luck.” You murmured under your breath before proceeding to the train stations rest stop.

You squeezed yourself into the cabin you and the boys were using and took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom, the package in your hand feeling heavier by the second….

“Two minutes….” You whispered, watching the timer on your mobile phone tick slowly by. When the alarm finally went off you sighed and lifted the stick to your face, the two blue lines confirming everything you feared.

“…Shit.”


	8. Ch. 7

 

 

_F_ _uck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK!**_

You paced restlessly along the balcony of Cartonica Station, waiting for the boys to return after they phoned you of their successful retrieval of the royal weapon. The entire night you spent emptying the box of pregnancy testers to see if at least one of them were lying. Though your hopes were dashed as every single one showed the exact same result: you were pregnant.

It was obvious who the father was, as you only slept with Ardyn; but that was not what worried you. A child was something you did not plan on having again; especially after your previous child was murdered before your very eyes. And if Noctis and the others were to discover that you were pregnant, and with Ardyn's child at that, they would never trust you again. And then there was Ardyn himself to consider. What would he say, if you told him? Judging from his note, he didn't want any more connections with you, let alone a child. His departure and your now raging hormones left you angry as well as depressed, and running on nothing but 2 hours of sleep was certainly not helping.

But as you lay a hand against your stomach, you couldn't help the small smile that came to your face. Children were a happy occasion to celebrate; regardless of timing or convenience. And it was then and there you refused to lose another child, vowing to protect this one with all your strength...no matter what.

"Hey (f/n)!" Prompto greeted you happily. "I hope you weren't too bored by yourself."

"Not in the slightest," you replied. "I take it we're off to Gralea then?"

"Actually...we'll be stopping in Tenebrae for a bit." Noctis spoke quietly.

You gave Noctis an understanding nod, "we might as well since we'll be passing through."

"So long as it helps him move on," Gladio shrugged.

As the five of you boarded the train once more, you noticed a light change between the four boys. They appeared to walk with more purpose, heads held high despite their journey into enemy territory. It seemed they had finally finished their bickering and have become stronger from their trial, making you beam with pride.

It was just a shame that your trial was only beginning....

 

 

"(f/n)...are you alright?"

You turned to face Ignis, his unseeing gaze focused on the table between you. The train shook and rattled beneath your feet as it pulled you ever closer to Gralea; and to Ardyn.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Ignis turned his scarred eyes to you, making you shudder slightly. "You've seemed rather distracted as of late. I was simply curious if something was troubling you."

That question felt like a slap to the face. You looked down to the table in shame, knowing Ignis couldn't see your expression of guilt and anger. What were you to say? How were you to answer such an innocent question? You felt gloved hands gently, but firmly take hold of your own, causing you to look toward Ignis' face. "If you do not wish to tell me, then you need not say. But when you are ready to talk...I will be here if you need me (f/n)."

"Thank you, Ignis." You spoke softly, wishing the serious advisor could see the smile of gratitude that came across your lips.

"Hey guys, morning." Noctis spoke, coming to sit beside you, "anything I miss?"

"Nothing of any consequence. Though it feels good to ride the rails again. Eager to drive once we are in Gralea?" Ignis replied, expertly switching the subject to your relief.

Noctis snorted, "if they let me."

"We are fortunate to have the Regalia at all. We owe the First Secretary our thanks."

"She'd get even more thanks if she gave us a discount," you sighed.

"Those transceivers are top-notch." Ignis said, "I recall when the Hydraean raged- in the midst of the empire's retreat, one conspicuous craft remained behind: The Chancellor's."

You frowned, recalling the tale Noctis had told you of his battle with the Hydraean, and the unexpected visitor who murdered Lunafreya. Your grip tightened ever so slightly around the Styrofoam cup in your hands. Oh yes, there was much to talk about....

"The last thing I remember was his ship, heading for the alter. I fell unconscious...and was powerless to stop him," Ignis admitted.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Noctis sighed in relief.

"Oh, is someone else there?" Ignis asked, turning his head to the left.

"Just Gladio," you answered.

Noctis frowned, "where did he go anyway?"

"On a brief reconnaissance. Something caught my ear...."

"Hey Captain, Lieutenant; mission complete." Gladio announced, coming to a halt at the table.

"Splendid." "Thank you Gladio." Both you and Ignis spoke.

"So, what 'caught your ear?' "

"Rumors of longer nights."

"They've been growing longer day by day," Gladio added.

You nodded, "there was talk of it back in Lucis, even within Insomnia. But recently there has been an unseasonably sharp change."

"Should this trend continue, before long...."

"There won't be daylight." Noctis finished.

"Well, it's not out of the question. The empire's already slain half of the Six. No wonder the whole world's in disarray."

"And longer nights mean more daemons," Ignis continued.

Gladio hummed in agreement, "seen that with our own eyes."

"I happened to overhear a fellow passenger discussing this very same phenomenon."

"So, we sent Gladio to seek 'em out," you grinned.

Noctis laughed, "nice police work."

"Well, don't want to keep 'em waiting. You coming (f/n)" Gladio asked.

You shook your head, "don't want to spook them with too many people. I think I'll stay here with Noct for now."

"Suit yourself," Gladio shrugged before leading Ignis down the train to the next car.

Noctis looked out the window while you picked up the menu, wondering what to eat when the prince gasped. Following his gaze, you turned to the window and felt your jaw drop at the sight of a massive snow-storm sitting right beside the deserts of Eusciello. There was the sound of a hand smacking the table when Prompto leaned beside the two of you. "Oh, there you guys are. Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah...never seen anything like it....' Noctis replied. "What's going on...."

"It's a real mystery," Prompto shrugged. "But I'm not liking the look of that snow-cloud, kinda gives me the chills. Like who comes up with this stuff? I couldn't even dream it up if I tried. Heh, it's a marvelous world."

You turned to speak with Prompto only to have Noctis to rush toward the blonde, aiming a punch right toward his face. Fortunately, the gunner's reflexes were quicker and he managed to side step out of the way just in time. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Noctis, are you alright? What's gotten into you?" you asked, confused at your friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"Yeah buddy, you okay?" Prompto spoke, equally as confused as you yourself was.

Noctis spun about to face you both, a look of rage twisting his facial features as he summoned a royal weapon and swung it at Prompto. You both dodged in the nick of time, causing Noctis to embed his blade into the floor before banishing it once more. "Shut up!" Noctis screamed.

"Be careful there!" Prompto exclaimed, scurrying backwards. "Wait...is this for real?"

"Noct, what the hell is the matter with you?!" You shouted, summoning your bow to block Noctis' next attack.

"Stay out of my way (f/n)! I'm gonna **KILL HIM**!" Noctis roared, knocking you to the floor.

"Run!" you shouted to Prompto, causing the blonde to quickly climb to his feet and race toward the next car with Noctis at his heels.

You chased after them, watching Noctis rip open a compartment door in anger as he searched the contents within. Coming to a halt beside the prince you put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Um...Noct are you oka- ugh!" you exclaimed as his fist swung out, slamming against your cheek and causing you to lose balance. Stars danced across your vision as you watched Noctis rush away down the rest of the train. You moved to stand once more before feeling a blow to the back of your head, causing you to gasp in pain and slump backwards into a pair of strong arms that smelt of sandalwood.

"My sincerest apologizes, (f/n), but I mustn't have you interfere. Sleep well, my dear." Ardyn whispered in your ear before your eyes closed and the world faded from view....

 

 

You opened your eyes and groaned, feeling a slight pain coming from your cheek and the back of your head. Slowly you tried to recall what happened; remembering the train, Noctis losing it and attacking Prompto, and then Ardyn knocking you unconscious. You fumed angrily at having been caught off guard so easily, but the damage was already done. Gently you rose from the bed you were laying on and glanced around at your surroundings with confusion and suspicion.

Wherever you were, it was certainly not the train.

Bunk beds lay in two rows across from one another, each with its own bedside table. On the far end of the room was a row of lockers with a few coats thrown across empty chairs. To the right was a large metal door that was the only exit which currently remained closed. You moved toward the wall where a plaque sat alongside a map and fire-safety guidelines.

"Zegnautus Dormitory, Number 601," you spoke aloud. "Zegnautus? Wait, I'm in Gralea?"

Riffling through your pockets you sighed in frustration to discover your mobile phone was missing, knowing exactly who took it. Glancing back at the map, you tried to pinpoint a route toward an exit or control room to contact the boys, finally finding one that would lead you toward the communications room that was bound to have an emergency phone line. Memorizing the route, you opened the door and quickly knocked back an arrow before cautiously walking out of the dormitory.

The air was still and the silent, only to be broken by the light tapping of your boots upon the metal floors. Why were there no guards? No researchers? Not even a lost secretary wandering the empty halls. Something did not feel right, and that thought alone made you raise your guard even higher. Taking the last left toward the communications room, you opened the door in front of you and froze at the sight that lay before you. Across the floor lay clothes; multiple copies of the same uniform strewn about the entire room, including shoes. Kneeling beside the closest set, you searched through the pockets and retrieved an ID card, wallet, and keys

"That's strange, why would they leave their valuables?" You murmured to yourself, "what in the world could have happened here?"

Standing up you entered the next room, which was filled with metal cages. Clothing was thrown about in this room as well, though broken shackles also laid about within the cages, making you frown. What the hell was going on here?

You moved toward the desk and picked up a stack of papers, flipping through the pages as you read the words written.

_"_ _Military Applications of Mutative Plasmodia,"_ you read aloud. " _In light of the large sample size, the test results can be considered conclusive: commonly occurring parasitic protozoa are the are the agents of daemonification. These findings pave the way for the weaponization of daemons, and the first step involves finding a way to control mutated organisms. This report recommends Minister of Research Verstael Besithia submit a detailed budget request for the Deathless Project."_

"A parasitic protozoon...so the daemons are from a disease?" You spoke before a look of horror came to your face, "Then that means, all the daemons...they're people...."

"Were people, to be correct. Though I'm afraid they no longer remember their previous lives."

You spun about toward the source of the voice, bow drawn and raised in defense. Ardyn stood before you with his hands stretched out in a non-threatening manner, a hint of a smirk drawn across his lips. "Tell me why I should not release this arrow into you right now," you spoke harshly.

"Because you still have questions that I hold the answers to," Ardyn replied simply.

You narrowed your eyes in anger before lowering the bow and sheathing the arrow into your quiver once more. "Explain please," you snapped.

"It is fascinating what one would do for power over their enemies," Ardyn said, running a hand across the cage door. "All the Empire need was one little push and they were willing to corrupt their own citizens to create their magitek."

"So, you spread the scourge to Niflheim," you finished. "Is that why you left? To try to protect me from this! By the Six Ardyn, why couldn't you just tell me!?"

"I couldn't get you involved."

"That's not an answer Ardyn! Tell me the truth!"

" **BECAUSE I HAVE TO DIE!"** Ardyn roared in anger, his voice reverberating around the room causing you to freeze in your tracks. "Don't you understand (f/n)? I have been wandering this world with nothing but these damned daemons, as the 'Immortal Accursed'! Did you really think I could trap you within that darkness?!"

You watched his sclera turn black as obsidian tears began to fall from his eyes, leaving trails of liquid shadows across his greying skin. Clenching your hand into a fist, you slowly walked toward him and raised your hand; allowing the fist to slam straight into his right cheek. Ardyn yelped in surprise, staggering backward from the blow before looking to you with a expression of pure shock.

"You are a **FUCKING IDIOT** Ardyn Lucis Caelum!" you shouted. "Did you really think I would turn my back on you again? Did you not think to explain what happened here?!"

Ardyn stared at your outburst in surprise, knowing that curses did not often fall from your lips.

"You destroyed an Empire!" you continued, too angry to care. "Corrupted innocent people into daemons, killed your own descendant and the Oracle; among countless others, and felled gods! And I am furious with you, horrified at what you've done! And yet still I....I want to stand beside you."

Moving closer to him you wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest. "I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum; now and forever."

He remained as still as stone against you before his arms slowly returned the embrace. "You still wish to remain with me, even after all I've done?"

"I'm your wife, you fool. I have to inspire you somehow."

"(f/n)....I cannot give you a happy ending." Ardyn whispered.

You raised your head to look into his eyes, a small smile coming to your face. "I know...but perhaps I could give you one...we both could." You said, moving his hand toward your stomach.

Ardyn stared at your stomach with wide, terrified eyes. But you could see deep within those golden eyes the small spark of hope lingering in their depths. "Are you certain?"

"Positive," you answered back.

"It seems the gods have not forsaken me," Ardyn chuckled humorlessly. "Though I will ask you once more (f/n), will you stay with me?"

"If you will have me," you replied, mimicking his words to you in Altissia.

"Now and forever, my dear."

 

 

**9 Months Later:** ****

"Congratulations Madame, it's a boy!"

You panted heavily as you laid against the multiple pillows behind your head. Your (h/c) locks were plastered to your face by sweat from the labor you had endured. Looking to the bundle within the doctor's arms, you reached your arms for your child. "May I see him?" you asked softly, your voice all but gone from the screaming you did.

"Of course, Madame, there you go. I'll go and retrieve your husband," the doctor replied before depositing your child within your arms and disappearing out of the room.

Cuddling the bundle to your chest you smiled down at your son, laughing at the tuft of magenta hair that was just touch darker than his father's. Running a finger gently against his hand he grabbed hold of your finger with all his might before a content smile pulled at his lips.

"How is he?" Ardyn asked, the concern he felt evident in his tone.

"Come see," you answered, moving to show Ardyn. "I would like you to meet Ausel Lucis Caelum."

"Hello there, little one." Ardyn smiled, "it is nice to finally meet you."

 


	9. Ch. 8

 

You quickly bolted through the desolate corridors of the Citadel, taking a moment to glance backward for any sight of your pursuer before swiftly changing direction. He was fast, but you could elude him; you had to. Taking another left you sprinted toward the Royal Garden for a place to hide but it was too late. A heavy weight fell against your back, causing you to trip until a strong hand grabbed hold of your arm, preventing you from face-planting into the grass beneath your feet.

“We got her Papa! We caught Mama!” came the delighted squeal of your son.

“We most certainly did, Ausel.” Ardyn replied, the laughter evident in his voice.

You huffed in mock anger despite the smile you were fighting to show. “Warping is cheating.”

“All is fair in love and war, my dear.”

“Yeah Mama, we used our rez-sore-ceses.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Is that so? Then I suppose I am able to use my secret weapon: the tickle monster!”

Ausel screamed for joy as your hands began to dance across his stomach, making both you laugh. Though you soon shouted in alarm as Ardyn’s arms wrapped around you both as he spun the two of you in circles. He laughed as the two of you tried to attack him, successfully toppling him onto the grass.

It often surprised you how time seemed to slow to a crawl in times of peril, yet race by in an instant in moments of joy. The past 10 years flew by faster than an enraged Zu, causing your beloved son to grow into a handsome young boy, with him inheriting Ardyn’s wild magenta hair and your (e.c) eyes. He looked so much like his deceased brother that you often wondered if he had lived, would your sweet Sitael have been so care-free? Ausel had once asked you about his older brother; wondering where he had gone.

“Your brother had died when he was very young,” you had answered, brushing his thick red hair.

Ausel cocked his head to the side curiously. “Do you and Papa still miss him?”

“Yes, we do.” You replied before smiling, “but even though he is no longer here, we still love him very much. Just as we do you, Ausel.”

“Do you think he would have liked playing Glaives and MT’s with me?” Ausel grinned.

“Most definitely,” you laughed.

The days you spent with Ardyn and Ausel were the happiest of your life, regardless of the daemon-infested world that lay beyond the walls of the Citadel. You didn’t think it safe to travel to Insomnia after the events of the Treaty-Signing and the increase of daemons, but Ardyn swore no harm would befall you or Ausel so long as there was breath in his body. And so, the three of you remained within the Citadel, locked within your own little wonderland while the outside world fell apart.

Though thoughts of your friends did cross your mind; making you wonder if Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Cor were doing. Or if they were even still alive. You did regret not telling them the truth of your identity, but it was a regret you had to live with. 

“Come on Mama! We’re playing hide-and-seek and Papa is it!”

But sitting here with your family was more than enough for you.

 

 

_“The light waxes full…Return to thy kingdom where the Usurper awaits….”_

_Blue eyes opened once more within the darkened stone prison as the King of Light stood tall, returning at last. “The time has come.”_

You sat upon the stone bench amongst the flowers of the Royal Garden, playing your ocarina as you had so many years ago. The artificial light did little to help the plant life grow, but it was enough to sustain sustenance for your family and a few of your favorite flowers. Ardyn sat beside you with Ausel within his arms, the younger male’s head laying limply against his father’s shoulder as he slept. You watched as Ardyn stroked your child’s hair gently, a proud smile splayed across his lips.

“He has grown so quickly,” Ardyn whispered.

You smiled, “yes, he has. Time flew by fast…”

“To fast for my tas-“Ardyn froze, his head turning as if trying to listen to a faint whisper. 

“Ardyn? Are you alright?”

Ardyn’s expression instantly turned from one of joy to one of sorrow and anger. His grip upon Ausel tightened slightly as he lowered his head, masking his face behind his messy wine-colored hair. You frowned, placing a gentle hand upon his elbow; concerned with his sudden change of mood. “What is it my love?”

“….He is coming.” Ardyn answered.

There was no need for any explanations, as you already knew who the individual in question was. You bit your lip as dread began to fill your body and sorrow fell upon you like a dark cloud. Then…it was over. The last grain of sand had finally fallen from the hourglass, showing your time was done. Tears began to fall from your eyes as Ardyn gently cupped your cheek, wiping away the tracks that stained your face. “Do not waste your tears on me, (f/n); I have caused you enough pain already.”

“You will always be worth my tears, Ardyn,” you smiled. “When will he arrive?”

“Soon…very soon.”

You nodded, turning your gaze to the sylleblossoms that sat a few feet away. “Ardyn I- “

“Will you play for me?” Ardyn spoke, causing you to face him once more. “Just…just for a moment.”

“….Of course, my love.” You replied before raising the ocarina to your lips once more, allowing the sweet music to soothe your turbulent emotions. Perhaps it was best to leave somethings unspoken…

 

_“Well fellas, we’re homeward bound at last. Time to suit up.”_

_“Finally get to rock these threads,” Prompto grinned._

_“Wear them with pride.”_

_“Yeah, just hope they still fit,” Noctis spoke. “Though…there’s something I wanted to tell you all.”_

_“Hmm? What’s up Noct?”_

_“….It’s about (f/n).”_

“Papa, will you tell me a story?” Ausel asked, hugging his black chocobo plush to his chest.

“Is there a specific one you wish to hear? You’ve quite a collection of books to choose from.”

Ausel shook his head, “no Papa; I’ve already heard those ones. Something new please!”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at the request while you laughed under your breath.

“You are certainly your mother’s child. Very well then, I believe I have a story in mind. An old tale, long forgotten by the people of the world, but one that is as true as the air we breathe….”

“Now what is that phrase, ah yes;” Ardyn continued, a sly smirk on his face. “Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a young King. This King was very kind and loved by all his people, always protecting them from daemons and ruling with a firm yet gentle hand.”

“But the King was lonely, for he had no one to stand alongside him to rule the kingdom. Then one day, while walking through his garden he heard the soft sound of music. Following the music he came upon a beautiful nymph that lived within the garden-“

“Was she really pretty?” Ausel interrupted.

Ardyn glanced toward you and smiled, “oh yes, very beautiful” He replied, causing a slight blush to color your cheeks.

“The King approached the nymph and said, ‘you play so wonderfully, my dear. Will you please play for me once more?’ The nymph was surprised anyone would listen to her songs, but agreed to his request. So, every evening when the moon was at its highest, the King would return to his garden and listen to the nymph’s sweet melodies. And as the days passed by, the two soon fell in love.”

“However, the King’s brother was jealous of his sibling’s good fortune and wished to have the throne for himself. So, he asked the gods to bestow their blessing upon him and soon his prayers were answered. The gods turned upon the King and cursed him to wander alone in darkness for all eternity before imprisoning the nymph; never to be reunited with her beloved.”

“That’s horrible!” Ausel exclaimed.

“It certainly is,” Ardyn nodded in agreement. “For years the King was lost in the shadows, now spiteful and cruel from the experience.…And becoming one of the very monsters he fought to protect his people from. But one of the gods felt sympathy for the disgraced King and believed even he deserved happiness. And so, the god released the nymph from her imprisonment and let her return to the King. But time had not been kind to him and was not the man he once was....and hurt his beloved nymph.”

Ausel gasped, “why would he do that? Was it because of the daemons?”

“No Ausel, there was no excuse for his actions. He was cruel and hurtful to her, deserving none of her affection; yet the nymph remained. She took hold of his hands and simply smiled, promising to stand beside him once more, now and forever.”

“And they lived happily ever after….right?” Ausel yawned, leaning against the soft pillows of the bed.

Ardyn smiled sadly, running a hand across his son’s hair. “Yes…they did.”

You slowly stood and wrapped your arms around Ardyn, burying your face against his coat and inhaling the scent of sandalwood. “We will both stay, until the end.”

 

_“Home sweet home,” Gladio spoke, summoning his large claymore._

_“At long last.”_

_“Next stop, the Citadel.”_

_“Yeah,” Noctis spoke. “Get ready everyone.”_

 

 

You stood silently within the throne room alongside your son, waiting for Noctis’ return; your nerves fraying as Noctis and his friends journeyed closer to the Citadel. You knew what was to occur, what Ardyn had to do, yet you still felt a great sadness. How could you simply stand by and watch your love one march to his death?

The doors to the throne room soon opened and you took view of your friends. Ten years had changed them all, for no longer were they young, carefree adventurers; but hardened warriors. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Ardyn spoke mockingly. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.”

“Off my chair jester, the king sits there.”

Ardyn slammed his foot against the marble throne, fists clenched in anger. “Oh Noct…How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know….Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal, come to an end!”

“Spite’s all that kept him going,” Gladio huffed.

Prompto sighed, “talk about a grudge.

“Ardyn sit’s the throne?”

“Not for long…this is my Acension.”

You couldn’t help the proud smile that drifted onto your face at Noctis’ words, knowing that the young prince that had saved you in that lake, had grown into a fine King. Ardyn snapped his fingers, allowing his magic to incapacitate the Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto without killing them. There was no need for more casulties, he owed Noctis that much. 

“What did you do?!”

“They have no place in this: the battle of kings! Come Noctis.” Ardyn grinned before warping away.

As Noctis walked toward the throne you stepped forward, pulling along your son into the light. “It’s been a long time Noctis.”

He paused, turning to face you and glancing at the child that stood beside you. “So Bahamut spoke the truth….”

“Noctis…I am sorry. I am sorry that I lied to all of you.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for (f/n), I…I know what happened. And…I am glad you were able to stand beside him.” Noctis smiled. “I am afraid I must go now….”

“Do not worry, I will look after them,” you said, nodding to Noctis’ fallen comrades.

“…Thank you (f/n).” And without another word, he warped away to battle.

You walked toward the unconscious men and slowly began to rouse them from their sleep. After several minutes, all three of them groaned in pain before turning their eyes to you. “(f/n)!” Prompto exclaimed happily.

“Hello Prompto, it is good to see you all once more. But I’m afraid we have more pressing matters to attend to. Follow me.”

 

When you all arrived at the battle, only Noctis remained. You felt tears fall from your eyes and blend with the rain that fell. Ausel clung tightly to your hand and you knelt down to embrace your son, both of you mourning the loss of your Fallen King. Noctis came to crouch beside you, a look of sympathy on his face,

“I am sorry, (f/n).”

“No, it is alright Noctis. It was not your fault,” you sniffed.

“But…I do have a request.” Noctis spoke, “Ignis, Gladio, Prompto…will you please protect these two. After all, a kingdom needs it’s king.”

“With all our strength,” Gladio nodded.

Noctis turned to Ausel, bowing respectfully. “Take care, your Majesty.”

Ausel smiled before returning the bow. “You as well, your Majesty.”

The five of you watched Noctis climb the steps of the Citadel for the final time before the groaning of Iron Giants appeared behind you. Immediately you placed your son behind you, summoning your bow while the other’s conjured their weapons. Though soon a light appeared above you all as a loud explosion echoed across the city, before you knew no more….

 

_Opening your eyes, you gazed upon the sunlit sky, the wind blowing the grass you laid upon. Sitting up you looked to see yourself within a flower covered meadow, the peaceful scenery a shocking difference from the darkness covered Insomnia you had lived in._

_“….(f/n),” a deep voice spoke from behind._

_Spinning around you smiled, rushing toward Ardyn and wrapping your arms around him. But slowly you let your arms fall, “this is goodbye, isn’t it?”_

_He nodded, “yes…it is.”_

_“I will miss you…”_

_Ardyn smiled, placing his fedora upon your head, “I will be waiting for you….now, and forever.”_

_You felt the meadow slowly fade away as you kissed your beloved one final time, “I love you.”_

_“And I you, my brave, little nymph….take care of our son….”_

_You watched Ardyn disappear and felt yourself pulled back to the land of the living, knowing that you will see him once more…._

 

 

**15 years later:**

You watched as the palace servants rushed about the Citadel, some occasionally stopping to ask for your preference on flowers or what tableware should be used. It was rather humorous to see them in such a panicked frenzy and you couldn’t help but laugh. After all, a coronation only came so often.

“Hey (f/n), good morning!” Prompto grinned at you.

“Good morning to you as well, Ambassador Argentum.”

Prompto groaned, “aw come on (f/n), don’t start that again. I hear enough of it when I’m in Niflheim.”

You laughed, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. How are things over in Gralea?”

“Great, thanks to Aranea. She’s been a big help with the MT Rehabilitation; and t’s nice to be somewhere with no snow.” Prompto spoke, “though Aranea said she’ll be arriving later, eager to give the little rascal one last hair-ruffle. Speaking of which, where is the soon-to-be king?”

“Likely dodging Ignis to avoid his fitting.” You answered with a laugh.

“Ah, there you are (f/n), I was wondering if you’ve seen your son of late.” Ignis spoke, appearing behind the two of you.

“Is he avoiding you again Iggy?” Prompto asked.

“Well we can’t very well have a coronation without a properly clothed prince,” Ignis chuckled.

You lay a supportive hand upon Ignis elbow, “I believe I know where he is and I will send him your way Ignis.”

“Thank you (f/n), and good luck.”

You walked down the corridors toward the Royal Garden, the sunlight making it look almost ethereal. Walking beside the lake you smiled at the sight of a familiar head of magenta hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. Slowly you approached the figure and leaned to his ear before yelling, “CAW Kids! It’s Kenny Crow!”

“Dear Ifrit!” your son exclaimed, frowning at your laughter. “Very funny, Mom.”

“I am sorry, I couldn’t resist.” You smiled, taking a seat beside him, “I thought I’d find you here. Hiding from Ignis again?”

“No…maybe,” Ausel sighed. “I just wanted to have a moment alone is all.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, “something on your mind?”

“I just…I wonder what he would say, seeing me here….Do you think he would be proud?”

You watched your now fully-grown son, almost a carbon-copy of his father and smiled. Gently you removed the fedora that sat upon your head, the black material old and faded due to age. Though many wondered where the hat came from, your friends knew better; and no one questioned you as you wore it like a crown. “You are his son, he will always be proud of you Ausel; as am I,” you answered, placing the fedora atop his head. “I think it would look best on you now, don’t you think?”

Ausel stared at you in surprise, gently touching the hat's brim before pulling you into an embrace. “Thank you, Mom, and…I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear. Now, time to get you ready before Ignis sends the entire Crownsguard after you.”

And later, as you stood amongst the other VIP guests, you watched your son kneel at the top of the Citadel’s front steps to be crowned king in front of all Insomnia. You felt as if your heart would burst with joy as Cor nodded to the young king before gesturing to your son and exclaiming; “All hail King Ausel Lucis Caelum, 115th King of Lucis! Long live the King!”

**“LONG LIVE THE KING!”**

And for a moment, you could have sworn you smelt the faint scent of sandalwood; and heard Ardyn’s voice whisper in your ear, “ _Well done, my love.”_

 


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I wanted to just put one small note here and say thank you to everyone who's read this story, I really appreciate it. ^_^ Also, if you want to see fanart for this story, check out chibi-jing's artwork on Tumblr here: <https://chibi-jing.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Now, enjoy this short ending! :)

 

 

And so, an era of peace and prosperity began within Eos, with King Ausel ruling Lucis as a kind and just king. You could not help but beam with pride at your son’s accomplishments, knowing that he would do just fine. But time waits for no one, and soon you felt your body begin to weaken as the years crept by. Soon it was time for you to depart the mortal plane forever.

You smiled up at your son, now a man with children of his own, clenching your hand. “I’m afraid I must go now, my love.”

“I know Mother,” Ausel smiled sadly. “Send father and Sitael my love…”

“Here…it belongs to you now.” You spoke softly, handing him your ocarina. “....I ove you, Ausel.”

“And I you. Thank you, Mother,…for everything.”

You smiled up at your son one last time as your eyes slowly closed, “I will await you…in the Beyond….”

 

 

_Slowly you opened your eyes, looking to see the Royal Gardens around you in full bloom. The cherry blossoms swayed in the wind and the scent of roses and sylleblossoms wafted through the air.The sun shined brightly, bathing everything in a it's warm, golden light._

_“Mother!” you heard a voice call._

_Turning around you beamed at the sight of your sweet Sitael, now a man; standing beside your father, your mother, Nyx, Gilgamesh, Crowe, Libertus, Cor, Clarus, Drautos, Aranea, Lunafreya, Noctis, Regis, and Ravus. Each of them smiled happily at you; but you only had eyes for the magenta-haired man that grinned brightly at you, holding out his arms to you. Laughing you ran to Ardyn, embracing him tightly and breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood._

_“My sweet nymph…welcome home.”_

_**Fin**_


End file.
